<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blam- Guilty Pleasures by Agent_084</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052999">Blam- Guilty Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_084/pseuds/Agent_084'>Agent_084</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blam [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Canon Dialogue, Canon Related, Glee Season/Series 04, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_084/pseuds/Agent_084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4- Episode 17 "Guilty Pleasures" as told in alternating Sam/Blaine perspectives. A take on what could have happened between the scenes and what could have happened had Sam returned his friend's romantic feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blam [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Macaroni?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it! I tried to to stay true to the characters and the crazy wonderfulness that is Glee.</p>
<p>***I claim no rights to the canon dialogue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="section">
    <p></p>
    <div class="layoutArea">
      <p></p>
      <div class="column">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layoutArea">
      <p></p>
      <div class="column">
        <p>
          <em>God, I wonder what it would be like.</em>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Blaine stared longingly into his neatly organized locker. Aside from all his advanced placement course textbooks, emergency raspberry hair gel, and his favorite pair of pink sunglasses, Blaine’s locker was practically empty. At the beginning of the school year he had a collage of his favorite pictures hanging on each locker wall. It was only until recently that he had taken down all but 2 photos. The first being his prom photo of him and Kurt; the second, a photo of Nightbird and the Blonde Chameleon proudly holding the Nationals Trophy they had rescued from the clutches of the Warblers. He hadn’t had the heart to completely undecorated his locker without feeling the pain of his recent break up or the fact that his friendship with his straight best friend was nudging over to that of a romantic one. Well, romantic on his end.</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layoutArea">
      <p></p>
      <div class="column">
        <p>
          <em>No. Blaine. No. You can’t think like that.</em>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Blaine looked over his favorite pictures once more before slamming his locker shut. He had been working so hard to get over Kurt. He had only just now started coming to terms with the fact that he had cheated on who he thought, and still hoped to be, the love of his life. It wasn’t until Sam rallied the rest of the Glee Club together for Blaine to understand that he needed to find healthier coping mechanisms to deal with the aftermath. He shook his head remembering that he almost, how had Sam phrases it, “exiled” himself to Dalton? Blaine cracked a half smile.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <em>I’m so lucky to have a friend like Sam.</em>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>As Blaine pushed the doors open to the cafeteria, he noticed something quite odd. He had only recently started cutting through the cafeteria to get to the parking lot after he timed it out and realized he could save an extra 15 seconds in his daily routine by doing so. The past few days he had walked with Marley to the cafeteria, said hello to Ms. Rose, and hurried out the back entrance. Today, however, Marley had decided to go to the library to study with Unique, Ryder, and Jake, so Blaine was left alone...or so he thought. Instead of seeing a student-less cafeteria per the usual, he saw someone creeping their way back to the pantry.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <em>Is that...Sam?</em>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Blaine thought to himself. It couldn’t be. It was Monday and one of the few days they didn’t have Glee Club. Sam should have already been on the bus headed home. There is no way Coach Sylvester would have allowed Sam to be late to her tightly-knit bus duty lineup. Screw the 15 seconds. Blaine needed to investigate. Blaine hid behind the serving counter and crouched down. He peered around the tater tot stand just enough so he could see the boy and the boy could not see him.</p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="section">
    <p></p>
    <div class="layoutArea">
      <p></p>
      <div class="column">
        <p>
          <em>What is he doing? Is he stealing....macaroni?</em>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Blaine watched his friend with a smile on his face that quickly turned into a frown. His eyebrows furrowed and he quickly retreated behind the tot stand. He knew Sam’s family had previously been tight with money, but hadn’t Sam told him that they were back on their feet? Why would he need to steal macaroni? Especially the crap macaroni that the school served in bulk? Blaine peered around the stand once more and saw his friend quickly stuff the boxes in his backpack before looking around to see if anyone was watching him. Blaine immediately went back into hiding before the blonde could spot him.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Hello, is there something I can help you with, dear?” A voice suddenly said.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Blaine knew it was Ms. Rose. She was such a sweetheart. He was relieved that it was only her because from what he knew about Marley and her mother, they would understand the struggles of what Sam and his family had endured..or are currently enduring. He wouldn’t get into too much trouble from her.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Oh..uh...I’m just uh...doing some light reading.” Sam answered awkwardly. He picked up a pasta box. “Yup. You definitely boil the water before you put the pasta in.” He laughed uncomfortably and brushed back some of his hair that fell into his face.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“Yes dear, that is correct,” Ms. Rose laughed, “I hope that’s not the only new thing you learned today.”</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>“No ma’am. But I certainly think it’s the most useful.” Sam said in a joking manner. He quickly gave Ms. Rose a wink as he made his way towards the exit. Blaine could hear Ms. Rose as she giggled while collecting her things and made her way out the door.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Blaine shuffled to his feet and brushed off his Cheerios uniform. Never had he imagined himself finding solace on a cafeteria floor. Once Blaine made it to his car, his mind was already going a mile a minute.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Sam was and still is there for me with everything going on with Kurt. Why shouldn’t I be there for him? I’m going to help him in any way that I can. At least I got my allowance over the weekend.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Blaine didn’t really need the new set of bow ties he had seen on sale at The Gap. He knew he needed to put the money to better use and what better way to do that than to help a friend in need?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can You Keep a Secret?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam shares his secret....can Blaine share his...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Sam asked as he looked at what his best friend was handing him. He stared at the $50 that Blaine shoved into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh…it’s not my birthday today...I wonder what’s going on.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought. He hoped Blaine wasn’t going through another Kurt-related incident. Blaine had been working so hard to get over Kurt. He didn’t want to see his best friend in that much pain again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know your dad’s been struggling and I just want to help.” The shorter boy replied. He mentioned something about hunger and obesity but Sam wasn’t paying much attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap. He must’ve seen me steal the damn macaroni. He really is the Nightbird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He eyed his friend. Sam was always impressed with how intuitive his friend could be, but sometimes his intuition was a bit annoying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He just cares about me. He’s a good friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam reminded himself. By the way that Blaine was looking at him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of this. “Ok,” Sam sighed,”Can you keep a secret?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam proceeded to assure Blaine that the pasta wasn’t for his family, but for art. Seeing the puzzled look on his friend’s face, he knew that there was only one thing left he could do to shut Blaine up about the subject. He needed to come clean. Without thinking, Sam took Blaine’s hand and hurriedly guided him towards one of the extra studio art classrooms. “Close your eyes. You won’t be disappointed” he told the brunette. Sam was so lost in thought of what he was about to reveal that he didn’t notice how Blaine’s cheeks reddened at his </span>
</p><p>
  <span>request. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought as he stood behind his friend, reaching his hands around to cover Blaine’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...what do you think?” Sam questioned while taking his hands away from Blaine’s opening eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine was in awe of his friend’s masterpieces. He always knew his best friend was gifted, but who knew how gifted he was at macaroni art? Seriously. There were multiple macaroni portraits on display in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My art teacher thinks I’m some sort of genius.” Sam started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. That’s an understatement. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an Emma Stone portrait, LeAnn Rimes, Ralph Macchio, the Duck Dynasty gang, and even one of Kurt. Wow. The macaroni really captured the essence of his ex-boyfriend. Blaine let out a tiny sigh before turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing this with me. This is really incredible” he said while smiling at the taller boy. Here he was thinking that Sam couldn’t be any more amazing yet here Sam is proving him wrong. Blaine wondered if Sam would ever think of making a portrait of him. Blushing at the thought of being his best friend’s muse, he decided it was probably best to leave the art to the artist. He started making his way out of the classroom but could feel Sam’s eyes staring through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah not so fast. Now it’s your turn.” The blonde stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh….for what…? There is </span>
  </em>
  <span>no way </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can make something like that. He can’t be serious.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your guilty pleasure” Sam said in all seriousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked earnestly at his friend and had his hands stretched out as if Blaine were about to throw something at him that he could catch. Blaine quickly rejected the idea of having a guilty pleasure but he knew deep down that his guilty pleasure was one thing Blaine could never tell Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since they won the student council presidency and vice-presidency, and when their friends dubbed the duo as “Blam,” which Blaine secretly loved the sound of, Blaine knew his feelings towards his friend had changed. Sam was not only his goofball friend, he was kind of his rock. Now that Kurt was not in the picture as much, Blaine recently felt like he was being untethered to McKinley High. Sam, once realizing the severity of how negatively his new bro was taking the recent break up, took initiative and convinced Blaine that he was truly a good person and that he shouldn’t give up on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine never really had someone like that in his life before. Sure, his Warbler friends welcomed him in with open arms when he first transferred after being bullied at his other school, but that was different. There was a zero-tolerance rule in place. Here at McKinley, he knew how extremely lucky he was to have the other Glee Club members to lean on. He knew he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky to have Sam as a best friend. Sam who was a great athlete, Sam who was so much smarter than people gave him credit for, Sam who always puts everyone else first, Sam who was super hilarious, Sam who has killer-accurate impressions, Sam who…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Everybody’s got that one thing that they are so ashamed of that they refuse to admit it to anyone.” Sam said, interrupting Blaine’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, he’s not wrong about that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blaine swallowed hard. He tried with all his might not to get lost in the taller boy’s blue eyes. He quickly took a glance at the boy’s perfectly plump lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is someone legally allowed to look that good?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh no. Did Sam notice him ogling at him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quick say something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love…,” Blaine started. Sam licked his lips in waiting, his eyes still fixated on Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam’s eyebrows started raising a bit in question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no no no. Don’t say it. Uh...make up something. Just don’t sound…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wham!” Blaine completed the sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>stupid...don’t sound stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine couldn’t breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I sounded stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine helplessly continued trying to explain to Sam why he loved the band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really Blaine. You couldn’t have gone for...I don’t know...Maroon 5? Katy Perry? Something Sam already knows you like? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine was spiraling in his mind. He couldn’t believe he picked Wham! Of all bands. Blaine was surprisingly, but perfectly interrupted by a voice at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tina” Blaine weakly responded to Tina’s greeting. Blaine learned that Mr. Schue was out sick for the week. Although he probably could use the extra time to get caught up on homework, Blaine couldn’t help but be disappointed. Glee Club allowed him to spend time with the people he cared about. It was a safe environment for him and everyone else to be themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, just curious,” Sam started, and by the tone, it sounded like Sam was going to crack one of his award-worthy jokes, “are you gonna go over to his house,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. Oh no. Sam please do NOT. I know where this is going. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And straddle him while he’s passed out” Sam continued to joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam, please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine begged in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And rub some ointment on his chest?” Sam finished the joke. To make things even worse, Sam uses hand gestures and a dorky but cute face to really make the joke impactful. All Blaine could do was crack a smile and sheepishly look down at the ground. Anything to just not lock eyes with Tina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a phase.” their Asian friend demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tina apparently had been harvesting a little crush on Blaine that he had been completely oblivious to. It wasn’t until Diva week that Tina finally showed her true feelings towards Blaine. Unfortunately for her, Blaine already had his eyes set on Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it. I can never tell him. I can’t go through what Tina went through, bless her heart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine really loved Tina, but only as a sister. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to survive a joke like that if it were about his own feelings for his best friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That just solidifies that I need to keep my feelings to myself. No harm no foul, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine tried to convince himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In terms of Glee Club being cancelled, however, Blaine wanted to do something about it. They were only a few weeks away from their Regionals competition and he didn’t think they could afford a full week of no rehearsals. He shot his blonde best friend a look with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily” Blaine stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde only tilted his head and smiled, showing his intrigue. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wake Me Up before You Go-Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two bros shooting the crap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine watched adoringly as Sam was jumping around the choir room pretending to do ballet twirls. He loved the fact that Sam had suggested wearing matching outfits for their number they wanted to show their friends. Sam impressively spun around 3 times in the air before nearly landing on Blaine. All Blaine could do was smile at the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here? I thought Mr. Schue was sick.” Kitty Wilde asked. She and Jake Puckerman looked at each other with confused expressions. Kitty and Blaine didn’t have much of a relationship other than the fact that they were in Glee Club and on the Cheerios team together. Jake was a pretty cool guy and had never given Blaine any sort of trouble, but Blaine couldn’t help but wish his sophomore friends had more enthusiasm. Blaine started his compelling argument about how they only had three weeks until Regionals and how they couldn’t afford to miss even one week of preparation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Which is why Blaine and I asked you all to come here.” Sam eagerly chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine and I. I could definitely get used to that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blaine thought. He watched as Sam wrote the lesson of the week that they had come up with together. “Guilty Pleasures” was sloppily written on the board and the other Glee Club members were looking around at each other with confused faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilty Pleasures! Come on!” Blaine exclaimed. He went on to explain a bit more what he considered a guilty pleasure. He was so excited and his excitement was only increased after seeing Sam’s positive reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and we’re supposed to sing one of those songs for regionals?” Ryder scoffed. Jake nodded in agreement with Ryder.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Jake Puckerman. You are just like your brother Puck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine remembered how off-put Puck could be about certain assignments, but he always came through. He suddenly sensed everyone’s eyes on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Sam and I were speaking earlier…” Blaine started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be an idiot. Play it cool. No one can know about your little crush.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pull it together Blaine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shooting the crap….like two bro’s do….you know…” he stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus. Really? Maybe I should just take a vow of silence. </span>
  </em>
  <span>By the looks being shared around the room as well as Sam’s awkward side eye, Blaine felt his anxiety creeping up. He needed to turn things around fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We felt really safe with each other. So we decided to reveal our guilty pleasures.” Blaine finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artie smirked at the last remark although both Blaine and Sam did not notice. Even Kitty and Tina raised their eyebrows at each other, suggesting that their suspicion about a Blam romance might be spot-on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to Blaine’s rescue, Sam chimed in, “and it felt amazing. I mean, letting go of this big secret made me feel...so good.” He went on to share his idea of becoming a more cohesive team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine briefly went over what Sam had just said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez, Sam should work on how he words things. The way he made that sound was so…...gay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not that Blaine didn’t  secretly wish his straight best friend would hop to the other side of the fence, he just knew it would never happen. Blaine glanced over at Sam’s excited face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s adorable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one could get people hype like Sam could. Even about the most ridiculous things like this impromptu lesson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this is a great team building exercise!” Sam pleaded, still seeing the doubt in some of his friend’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Well then you guys go first.” Jake finally gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam started taking off his jacket. Blaine followed him in pursuit. As they revealed their “Choose Life” t-shirts Sam exclaimed, “We thought instead of telling you we could show you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Glee Club started singing Wham!’s “Wake Me Up Before You Go Go.” They decided to repeat the song the next day so they all could dress up in their best costumes. Sam and Blaine led the group with their amazing vocals and harmonies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine couldn’t get over the fact that he was singing one of his guilty pleasure songs with his best friend, and crush. He was living on cloud nine. Little did he know, Sam was just as excited...maybe even more excited about it than he even realized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the Glee Club could sense the musical chemistry between Blaine and Sam. That was practically half of what made Blam so awesome. Even Brittany who was dating Sam couldn’t ignore the fact that Sam and Blaine’s voices were magic together. To Brittany, what was more magical than music? Brittany decided to call an emergency Glee Club meeting, minus Blam. They needed to have a pow-wow. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Operation Blam!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brittany isn't as dumb as everyone thinks she is as she hatches up a plan to bring Blam to life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” Marley questioned as she looked around the choir room. She saw Ryder, Tina, Unique, Kitty, Brittany, Artie, and Jake. She knew Joe and Sugar were gone this week on college visits, but there was also no Blaine or Sam, which was weird because they were like their leaders this year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fellow Glee Club members, I have called you here today because we need to discuss a budding romance between two members.” Brittany said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty sassily replied, “I knew it. Ryder and Marley ARE trying to sneak around behind Jakey Jake’s back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marley immediately exclaimed, “Kitty!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Ryder shouted, “No! Dude no. We’re cool. I would never try to do that...again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on Jake as he sat there and coolly replied, “I know. I trust you both. Kitty’s just being a jealous bitch.” Everyone looked at the floor or stole glances at each other. Kitty would have clapped back, but was interrupted by Brittany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop the word violence.” The blonde head-cheerio demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. So that we’re not wasting anyone’s time anymore, we all know this HAS to be about Blam.” Tina said, joining the conversation to keep it on track. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No way. Sam’s straight as a line and didn’t Blaine just break up with that dude Keith?” Ryder asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Kurt, doofus. Even I know that and I wasn’t here either.” Kitty said disgustingly at Ryder. She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is about Blaine and Sam. I think we need to help these two unicorns find each other.” Brittany quickly said with a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was a little taken back by Brittany’s reaction. Everyone knew that her and Sam were in a relationship. They even knew they had almost gotten married, or so they thought, all because Britt mistook a ladybug as a meteor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brittany girl, aren’t you dating that white Adonis?” Unique asked snapping her neck to face towards the former student council president. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I know what true love is because true love is what I feel for Santana. Yeah, of course I love Sam, but I’m starting to realize that maybe he’s just really good at being funny and being the only person in the world that can ever do impressions. He’s been a good distraction, but...I miss my lady kisses.” Brittany explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All her friends looked at her and nodded. They knew Sam and Brittany had a good friendship, and they couldn’t argue with the fact that they weren’t that romantic towards each other. Sam spent most of his time with Blaine anyways, especially after Kurt had broken things off with Blaine. They were glad to hear that Brittany was ok with the topic at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Britt, what exactly are you saying we should do…?” Marley asked calmly. She and Brittany had gotten closer after the past couple weeks, especially since Brittany has helped her ask Jake to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Not only did Marley really like Brittany as a friend, she also didn’t look at Brittany like she was an airhead as most people did. Marley knew Brittany was smart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Brittany started, “we should encourage them to be honest with their guilty pleasures this week. By the end of the week if they are honest with themselves and with each other….Blam may be out and proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I can get on board with this. Sam and Blaine are really the only ones I haven’t felt sexually attracted to.” Kitty chimed in, “Don’t give me that look. You all know who I am and how I roll. This Kitty will pounce on what she can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone couldn’t disagree with Kitty’s abrupt statement. They all nodded while trying to get through the uncomfortableness that followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But know that Sam probably has no idea. God bless his two underworking little brain cells, he sure can be clueless” Kitty mentioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok...aside from Kitty’s rude comments, I agree that we need to be careful with how we as a group act towards this plan of getting them together.” Artie quickly said. He wheeled his chair to the middle of the group. “We need to help them get together, but we need to not shove it down their throats. We need to be cool and calm and hope that they will be able to catch onto their budding romance on their own as much as they can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Artie and his robot self are correct!” Brittany cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still not a robot.” Artie huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands in!” Brittany exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Glee Club members present all stacked their hand on top of each other in a huddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Operation: Blam! Is ago!” Brittany cried. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Million Times Worse Than That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam opens up to Blaine about his real guilty pleasure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>How is it already Wednesday?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine thought to himself as he was changing back into his regular clothes. Wednesday’s were always a hassle because that meant he had Weight Training in P.E., giving him only a few minutes to re-gel his mess of a head of hair. Blaine was pleasantly calm as he was completing the finishing touches on his hair, thinking about how successful the week had started out. Everyone in Glee Club seemed to be in a better mood about the Guilty Pleasures assignment Sam and him had given them. His friends had started becoming more encouraging towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>They must really care to know all of my guilty pleasures.</span></em><span> He thought. </span><em><span>They have been non-stop asking me to dish my deepest and darkest secrets.</span></em> <em><span>Even Kitty.</span></em><span> Unlike everyone else, he never had an issue with her. Just as Blaine was shutting his gym locker, Sam came around the corner unexpectedly. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude. Put some pants on. I need to talk to you.” Sam whispered in Blaine’s ear. Blaine froze in either complete terror or excitement, he couldn’t really tell. His cheeks were red as he jumped into his clothes and quietly followed Sam into the small hallway in the locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...lately I’ve….I’ve been battling a really </span>
  <span>deep-seated sense of shame about something in my life….” Sam started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap. Could it be possible that Sam….that Sam...IS gay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine only hoped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret I’ve kept buried for as long as I can remember.” Sam continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Blaine muttered. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. He swallowed hard while staring into his best friend’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those damn eyes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glanced at Sam’s lips as his friend gently licked them. Sam had a habit of doing so when he was anxious about something. Sam continued to build up the intensity of the secret he was about to share. Blaine could see that Sam was getting anxious as the taller boy’s eyes started darting around and not focusing on Blaine’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Sam blushing? Holy crap, what if….what if he has feelings for me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine’s heart skipped a beat and before he could realize it, he opened his mouth and said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do...do you have feelings for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Blaine could have evaporated out of existence at that moment he would’ve been the happiest man alive. He couldn’t believe he had just asked his </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend that. Blaine was in shock and holding his breath, scared of any answer the blonde may give him. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stared into Blaine’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? What would give him THAT idea?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam was in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Dude, no come on. What?” He answered with no hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine blushes and quickly replied, “Obviously...obviously I’m kidding. I’m just..” Blaine started saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a million times worse than that!” Sam exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was completely comfortable with the fact that Blaine was gay. There’s nothing wrong with that if that is Blaine’s truth. Sam had nothing against his friend, but he was shocked that Blaine would ask that. They were best friends. They were proud of their straight-gay best friend dynamic. That’s what made them Blam, or whatever their friends had labeled them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam glanced over at Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he….disappointed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam could sense a bit of deflation in Blaine’s posture. <em>I wonder what that could be about....</em>he obliviously thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine kept the conversation going by telling Sam that he would be stuck in a shame spiral if he didn’t speak his truth about his guilty pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can trust me. You can tell me anything.” Blaine finished. Sam could see the eagerness behind Blaine’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. I know that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Blaine was his all time best friend. He couldn’t even imagine his life without Blaine now. Yeah, last year after Sam transferred back, Blaine and him got off to a rocky start, but that was because they didn’t understand each other’s pasts. Sam wasn’t proud of having to resort to stripping to help his family out, but that’s all he could find that paid enough to keep them afloat. Blaine had made a snap judgement about Sam and eventually acknowledged it and apologized to him not long after their brief fight. That was water under the bridge, though. Ever since the seniors from last year graduated, especially Finn and Puck, Sam and Blaine only grew closer as friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam loved spending time with his new bro. He never had someone in his life like Blaine. Yeah, he had been friends with Kurt, even after realizing Kurt might have had a short-lived crush on him when he first came to McKinley, but they were always cordial with each other. Kurt was just a different personality than Blaine. Blaine was so much more chill with the fact that he was gay. Not that being gay was wrong. Sam never thought that. He respected his gay friends very much. The difference with Blaine was that he just had more in common with him. They had more common interests than he had with Kurt. Blaine and him bonded over football, video games, and it also helped that they were the same grade in school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam snapped back to reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay...just say it. You can tell him. Here goes nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like Barry Manilow.” He quietly murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s eyes widened as his bushy eyebrows raised. Sam quickly restated his guilty pleasure, this time with a little bit more volume. Blaine reaches his hand out to touch Sam’s shoulder and spin him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….you can’t say that…” he started, but after noticing the pleading look in Sam’s eyes, he stopped and gave his friend a small grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam hurriedly went into explaining how he related to Bary’s stories behind the songs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who shot who? It's like he is speaking right to me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I think you need to come out to everyone and say that.” Blaine started matter-of-factly. Sam’s eyes got bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” he gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once you stop hiding, you’ll feel much better.” Blaine gently responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I’m going to be coming out as a Fanilow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sam thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Blaine can help me prepare my song. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The bell quickly rang and as he darted off to his next class, he quickly asked Blaine if he could come meet him during their free period after lunch. Blaine gave him a big smile and immediately told him to meet him in the auditorium at the beginning of the free period.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would I do without Blaine? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam plastered a silly grin on his face. He was happy that his friend was on board with helping him. He was also looking forward to using the time to see if he was correct in assuming his friend might have started having feelings for him. Sam wasn’t looking into it because he was scared. To be honest, Sam would be quite flattered if McKinley’s own Blaine Anderson had a crush on him. The attention would feel good. Now that his exes had graduated and moved away from Lima, no girl had really been too keen about him. Well, no one but Brittany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about how he was thankful for his past relationships. Quinn was everything to him when he first came to McKinley, Santana was…..Santana, and Mercedes would always have a special place in his heart. He hadn’t really been that lucky in love. He hoped Brittany would be the perfect fit, but there were still reservations in the back of his mind. He might not be the brightest academically, but he was NOT dumb. Not as dumb as some people thought of him to be. He could sense that Brittany and him were hanging on by a thread. He really liked Brittany and he always had. He liked hanging out with her. She was also very pretty, but he knew he could never be what Santana was to her. He just wanted someone to love him as much as he loved them. Sam couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just don’t know if Brittany will be the one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had talked to Blaine about his feelings about his failed relationships before and Blaine had given him some great advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never know when THE ONE will show up in your life. It could be that you still haven’t met them yet, or it could be that you already know them and you just haven’t realized your feelings for them yet. Don’t try to seek out love. Let it happen. Live your life. You’d be surprised what you might find. In the meantime, focus on what makes you happy. Spend time with people who make you feel special and do things that make you feel proud.” Blaine had told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spend time with people who make you feel special.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam repeated those words over and over again. He was pretty sure he did a good job at doing that. He liked all his friends. They all made him very happy, but out of all of them, Blaine probably made him feel the most special. Blaine was always so supportive of him, laughed at his jokes and impressions, and never made him feel like he wasn’t smart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s such a great guy. Someday he’s going to make some guy really happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam smiled as he wished the best for his closest friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe life would be easier if I were in his shoes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He quickly laughed at the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam glanced down at his wrist watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. One more class, lunch, then meet Blaine in the auditorium. Here we go. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam shuffled in at the last minute to his next class. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breadstix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and Blaine bond over dinner at their favorite restaurant Breadstix.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine placed his messenger bag on the edge of the piano as he looked around the auditorium stage. He smiled as his eyes scoured the empty seats, imagining what it would be like to finally have his dreams come true. He always knew he wanted to perform. It wasn’t until his relationship with Kurt that Blaine finally realized he was destined for Broadway. Sure, he’s been complimented by many people throughout his performance life, but he never thought seriously about dedicating his life to his art until he saw Kurt and Rachel living their dreams and heading to New York City. At the beginning of the year he couldn’t wait to have his NYADA audition so he could finally join them. He couldn’t care less about his senior year. He just wanted to be with Kurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that feels so long ago. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the breakup, Blaine had taken some much needed time to figure out who he was as Blaine Anderson, not Kurt’s boyfriend. Now more than ever, Blaine felt himself clinging to high school. He was finally living his life for himself and he wasn’t too keen on the idea of leaving it all behind in a few short months. He didn’t want to leave Glee Club, the myriad of clubs and activities he was involved with, his friends, Sam….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to lose Sam. I can’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought, almost getting teary eyed. He was distracted by the sound of a door opening and a loud clap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Let’s get our Manilow on!” Sam exclaimed as he burst through the auditorium and interrupted the silence with a loud clap. Sam looked up at Blaine and smiled at him. Blaine was standing center stage and with the minimal lighting that was being used, Blaine looked as if he was standing in a spotlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude. You look awesome!” Sam yelled as he approached the edge of the stage. Sam jumped up on the stage and faced Blaine who was by now all red in the cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The shorter boy asked sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lighting in here totally illuminates your inner and outer rockstar. The powers that may be just KNOW you’re going to be a star someday. Even more than you already are.” Sam said as he pulled Blaine in for one of his classic bro-on-bro side hugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one thing about Blaine and Sam was that we’re never afraid to be tactile with each other. Blaine was very surprised at first when Sam kept giving him nudges, side hugs, regular bro hugs, or even the casual high-five. No other straight guy at McKinley would feel comfortable doing all of that with a gay guy, not even all of the Glee Club members, at least not on a regular day-to-day basis. Sam offered a double pat on Blaine’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to thank you ahead of time for not like...judging me and for being so willing to help me complete our assignment.” Sam said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked the other boy in the eyes and replied, “Sam, I would never not help you. We’re a team.” Sam smiled at his words and then made a beeline for his backpack which he had left on the edge of the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...what song did you have in mind?” Blaine asked. He was genuinely surprised that Sam’s guilty pleasure was the one and only Bary Manilow. He had figured Sam to be a primarily country music kind of guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dude, only the best song ever!” Sam excitedly admitted, handing Blaine a copy of the sheet music. Blaine looked down at the music and then back up at Sam. He was smiling ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Sam. Let’s get to work!” Blaine cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the boys had finished rehearsing for Sam’s big guilty pleasure reveal, Sam’s stomach decided to make itself known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that your stomach?” Blaine asked shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked down at his stomach and then back at Blaine with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has spoken and he has said that you and I need to go to Breadstix for some dinner.” Sam replied with a wink. Blaine immediately blushed and started grabbing his things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam and I together….at a nice restaurant…? If I can’t keep it together after one of his silly winks I don’t think I can keep it together during a full-length meal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh….Sam are you sure? It’s a Wednesday night….you may have homework or may be tired. We really got a lot accomplish…” Blaine couldn’t finish his sentence before Sam chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not up for discussion, dude. As your best friend, I demand that you go. I’m also paying because you totally just spent your free time helping me out and that’s the least I can do.” Sam interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked at the blonde with longing eyes. He wanted to protest but on the inside was as giddy as a school girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. Maybe it won’t be that bad. It’s just Sam. We’ve gone to dinner so many times before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course, none of the previous times had they been alone. They mostly went out with a group of Glee Club friends, especially to Breadstix. Most of the time Blaine would find someone to split a meal and the ticket with, just to save money. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully he can get Sam to be okay with Blaine splitting the bill.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it, B.” Sam demanded as if reading his friend’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine tried acting innocent but he knew Sam could see right through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not paying a cent. Not on my watch.” Sam said with a smirk, “Come on, B. Let’s go before the monster speaks again.” He pointed at his stomach. Blaine laughed and followed the blonde out the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time for Some Bro Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and Blaine are not ones to back down from real, raw conversations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine had lost his appetite entirely once they stepped foot in the lobby of Breadstix. Sam on the other hand couldn’t stop talking about the meal he was going to devour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For real, B, order whatever you want. My treat. I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.” Sam started, “Do you think people actually eat horse? That’s so...wrong.” Sam made a goofy but thoughtful face but then laughed at his own ridiculous remark. Blaine just smiled and laughed at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hostess walked up to the pair and exclaimed, “Looks like a date night! Are you two celebrating anything special?” She reached for two menus and eyed the restaurant for an open booth. Blaine was about to correct her but Sam was too quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, we’re celebrating what an amazing first half of the week we are having. Right, Blaine?” The blonde said while resting an arm on the brunette’s shoulder. Sam smiles down at Blaine. All Blaine could do was offer a tight smile and a head nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is he doing? We should just politely correct her. There’s no harm to that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought although he wished so much he could say ‘yes’. Blaine shot Sam a confused look as the waitress turned her back to them to start guiding them to their booth. Sam just wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up with him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine thought as they sat down across from each other. Normally when the New Direction members ate at Breadstix, they would be seated at a larger, family-sized table. Since Sam and Blaine had failed to correct the hostess, she chose to seat them in a more intimate area of the restaurant in a two-person booth. Blaine blushes at the small candle the hostess had lit before she left them to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet!” Sam exclaimed as he viciously cracked open his menu. About thirty seconds passed and Sam slammed down his menu saying, “Well I know what I’m going to get.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re going to get the same old-same old spaghetti and meatballs?” Blaine scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Sam could be so predictable at times. They had eaten here plenty of times but Sam always stuck to the same thing. Blaine on the other hand liked to try a new item on the menu each time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.” Sam joked, smiling at his friend. Now that he had decided on his food, he gave his full attention to Blaine. It was sort of an unspoken rule they had made. No phones allowed while out to eat with people. All the New Direction members followed that rule, with the exception of Kitty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I think I am going to try the Lemon Ricotta.” Blaine started as he swiftly shut his menu. He finally looked up at the blonde. They caught each other’s eyes and smiled. Blaine broke away from the gaze first, blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and said, “That’s what I love about you, Anderson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anderson. What a Bro thing to say. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought, a little disappointed. Sam has a wide variety of nicknames for him that Blaine preferred he used. As if choking down the disappointment, Blaine said, “And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just so spontaneous. I really admire that about you.” Sam answered honestly, still maintaining eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. He can call me whatever he wants to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine loved when Sam complimented him. All of his life Blaine had been searching for validation in everything he did. He was so used to not living up to the expectations of his parents, that he felt like he needed to work double-time to stay in good graces with everyone and everything. Sam has been the one to remind Blaine that it was ok to fail sometimes. Sam also was the one who showered Blaine with the most compliments, even for the littlest of things like a food order. Not like the compliments Mr. Schue gives him or even other faculty members at either Dalton or McKinley. No, Sam gives him real, genuine compliments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled and responded, “Well thank you. Maybe some of my spontaneity will finally rub off on you.” Blaine instinctively shot Sam a flirtatious wink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez, I hope that wasn’t too much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam just smiled even more, showing off his crystal clean teeth just as a waitress walked up with their water glasses and a notepad to take their order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cuties ready to order?” The waitress asked politely. She shot both the boys a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet! But just so we’re clear, don’t let him try to take the bill. It’s all on me.” Sam replied. Blaine wanted to protest, but he knew there was no use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet. You’re a lucky boy.” The waitress said while winking at Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine just blushed as he listened to Sam order both their food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam ordered for me. He listened and remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blaine sat up a little straighter as he admired the boy sitting across from him. Once the waitress collected their menus and went along her way, Sam smiled at Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know….with the fact that we haven’t yet broken the news to the workers that we aren’t actually dating, they might be in for a rude awakening.” Blaine admitted to Sam. He coolly took a sip from his glass as he glanced up at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged and said, “Is there something wrong with that?” Sam didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Let them think what they want. That doesn’t mean that the service should be any different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...uh...nothing. I just thought that it would be weird or uncomfortable for you to have people think that…” Blaine stammered. Sam shot him a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B, there’s nothing wrong with people thinking that. I’m not bothered. Even if it’s not true, let them think what they want. No harm is being done.” Sam said. Sam was confused on why Blaine would think Sam cared so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Blaine managed to keep casual conversation up as they normally did. The great thing about their friendship was that nothing was awkward or forced. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about whether it be Star Wars fan fiction, sports, their futures, and Heaven forbid their romantic lives, they always had engaging and fun conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their food arrived not too long after the order had been sent in. Blaine’s meal was as always very good, and Sam practically swallowed his plate whole before Blaine could get halfway through his. By the look on Sam’s face it looked like he was ready to crash when he got back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Sam paid the bill in full. Blaine, however, somehow got Sam to allow him to leave the tip. Blaine left a gracious tip and the boys made their way out to Blaine’s car. Sam still did not have his own vehicle which meant Blaine pretty much took him everywhere. Sam always felt a little guilty about it, but Blaine insisted that he wasn’t a nuisance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way to Sam’s house, Blaine and Sam continued talking about how awesome their Guilty Pleasures week was turning out to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hanging out with Brittany and Lord Tubbington and she let it spill to me that the girls plan on doing a Spice Girls number tomorrow!” Sam excitedly said. Sam was glad that it wouldn’t just be him performing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s awesome. I know Jake plans on singing a song later this week too.” Blaine chimed. “So how are things with uh...you and Brittany?” Blaine kept his eyes glued on the road. He didn’t want to make the question a big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam turned to Blaine and said. “I’ve gotta be honest B. I’m not really sure.” Blaine glanced over at Sam. “Time for some bro talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine reminded Sam, “Sammy, you can tell me anything.” Sam smiled because he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam updated Blaine on how he felt like he was always going to be second-best to Santana in Britt’s eyes. He admitted that he had always been such a hopeless romantic, but he was always drawing the short straw when it came to his love life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like I have so much love to give. I WANT to give love to someone. I just...I just want to give it to someone who wants to give me that same love back.” Sam admitted sheepishly, “Does that make me sound dumb?” Ever since dating Quinn and Santana, Sam has always been on edge about making himself sound dumb. Although Quinn never told him he was dumb, she definitely talked down to him on many occasions. Santana was just an out right bitch when it came to him. He was so glad he got out of that relationship. Unfortunately for him, the person he was currently dating was also the person Santana fancied the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine let out a sigh and said, “Sam, you are never and will NEVER be dumb. I don’t like hearing you say things like that.” Blaine reached his right arm out to briefly rub Sam’s shoulder to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued, “You also deserve to be with someone who puts you first. You know I love Britt, but as your best friend, I don’t want to see you keeping yourself in a relationship that you know isn’t working out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded. As much as it pained him to hear, he knew he would feel the exact same way as Blaine if the roles were reversed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam turned again to look at Blaine saying, “Blaine, do you think you have met your soulmate?” He wanted to know Blaine’s take on the whole ‘soulmate’ thing again. Blaine used to be so into that sort of thing. Sam was also still a bit curious as to if Blaine could be harvesting romantic feelings for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well….I don’t know, Sammy. I guess….” Blaine paused, “I guess I feel like I have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Kurt?” Sam asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. I guess to me I feel like I have met them, but maybe I just don’t know yet because THEY don’t know yet? If that makes sense.” Blaine pondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmm….maybe I have to? God knows I’ve gone out with almost every girl in Glee Club. Aside from Tina and the newbies. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought. He glanced at Blaine who was concentrating on the empty road ahead of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I have too. But maybe I’m like you. I just don’t know who they are yet.” Sam said. Blaine pulled up to Sam’s home and as Sam climbed out of the passenger's seat, he quickly locked eyes with Blaine and said, “Hey Blaine, thank you for everything. Just for always being there. You’re such a great...friend to have. I’m really lucky to have you in my life. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Text me when you get home so I don’t worry all night or picture that you’re wrapped around a tree or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled one of his best smiles at Sam. Blaine had a killer smile, but he definitely had a special smile reserved for his best friend. A smile that showed thankfulness, appreciation, and honesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, I am the one who should be thanking you. You have done so much for me this past year. I don’t know where I would be without you.” Blaine answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you’d better get inside and get some rest. You’ve got a Bary big day tomorrow.” Blaine said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha. Manilow reference, good one Blainey. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dork.” Same said smiling. He turned away from Blaine's car and started walking towards his front door. At the last minute he turned around and waved good night before slipping into his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About twenty minutes passed and Sam felt his phone vibrate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightbird: Made it home. Don’t stay up too late worrying ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and finally felt like he could relax enough to fall asleep. He was out within five minutes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Make No Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam performs for the Glee Club.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breath. This is not the worst thing you’ve done. Not in the long run.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought to himself as he paced back and forth before entering the choir room. All day he had been contemplating on bailing out of his big Bary Manilow number. He was more nervous than he’d ever been to perform for his friends which was a lot considering that last year he sang a mash-up of “Bombleo” and “Hero” and he was 95% certain that he was singing gibberish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine rushed up to him and patted him on the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy, don’t be nervous. You’re going to be great! If you need any reassurance just look my way. I’m going to grab a seat up front.” Blaine said comfortingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be nervous. That must be easy for Blaine to do. He’s such a freakin’ rockstar. I wish I was more like him. Well….with a lot less gel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam smiled to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright Evans, here we go. No backing out now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam walked into the room and took ownership of the floor. Blaine hurriedly quieted everyone and motioned for Sam to take it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love Barry Manilow.” Sam cautiously stated. He scoped the room and could sense that his friends weren’t sure what to say. It wasn’t until he made eye contact with Blaine that he had the confidence to continue his spiel. He went on to state a few of the many reasons why he liked Bary’s music so much. His friends still held skeptic faces, but were listening to him intently. Blaine smiled and nodded with everything Sam was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is who I am and I make no apologies.” Sam finished. Immediately the band members who Sam had asked to perform with him struck up the first chord of his favorite song, “Copacabana”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was having the time of his life. Like Blaine had suspected, the other Glee Club members took no time in joining him as background singers and dancers. Sam sang them the story and even some of the members acted out what he was saying. Brittany came up first to play the part of Lola and danced her way over to Jake to bring him in as Tony. Artie declared himself as Rico by wheeling himself to the center of the room at the start of the second verse. Everyone was getting involved and having such a great time that it felt like the song had ended right as it had begun. Once everyone was back in their chairs and the band had cut off, Sam desperately looked around the room for some type of approval. Yes, everyone was engaged in his performance, but did that mean they accepted his guilty pleasure and didn’t think he was an idiot? Blaine was the first to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was so brave!” The brunette exclaimed. Sam burst out his biggest smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you, baby!” Brittany added. Sam smiled and nodded although he felt it a little weird for her to use that pet name. It wasn’t like they had been that intimate lately, physically or emotionally. Sam's eyes quickly bounced from Brittany to Artie. Artie and Sam may not be super close, but Sam definitely looked up, well down, to Artie and enjoyed his feedback when he could get it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m a Fanilow as well!” Artie yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...the guy’s got style.” Jake added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if it was ‘79 I’d be rocking the Manilow center part instead of the Bieber.” Ryder joined in with a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way. Everyone is accepting my crazy guilty pleasure? This is...awesome. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam’s smile was only matched by Blaine’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go Sam!” Blaine exclaimed while clapping his hands and standing up. Sam and Blaine locked eyes and grinned. Sam was even more thankful for Blaine’s help in preparing the number. Blaine shot Sam a friendly wink and motioned for him to come sit by him for the next performance. If Sam hadn’t known any better, he could have sworn his heart skipped a little beat. He quickly shook it off and accredited it to the fact that was still very giddy about his successful performance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the girls’ turn to perform and they brought the house down with their Spice Girls’ number to the one and only “Wannabe”. Each girl flawlessly embodied their chosen Spice Girl. Marley’s ‘Posh Spice’ was spot on, Brittany’s ‘Sporty Spice’ was out of this world, Tina and Unique rocked it as ‘Scary Spice’ and ‘Baby Spice’, and evening Kitty shined as “Ginger Spice”. After the girls performed, Jake got up to show his rendition of Bobby Brown’s “My Prerogative”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During Jake’s performance, Brittany laced her hand in Sam’s and whispered in his ear, “I need to talk to you after Glee Club. Meet me in the auditorium.” Brittany smiled at Sam as he smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Let me let Blaine know. He’s my ride. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Sam replied. He turned to look at Blaine who he found was already looking at him. “Hey B, mind if you could wait just a bit longer after Glee Club? Brittany wants to meet me in the auditorium but I don’t think it will take long.” Sam could swear he saw Blaine’s posture wilt ever do slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh...yeah. That’s fine. I’ll just be in the library. I’ve got some NYADA paperwork I need to still print off.” Blaine disappointedly responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NYADA? I thought he was done with that school now that Kurt and him were broken up. Mental note: question Blaine about his plans for college.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam was surprised to hear that Blaine would still be considering attending NYADA in the fall, especially since it was a smaller school and the chances of Blaine running into Kurt were same as the chances of walking through McKinley’s hallways during passing period and seeing a girl in a Cheerios uniform or a boy in a letterman jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam turned to Brittany and said, “Hey baby, Blaine’s going to just meet me in the library after we are done so it won’t be an issue.” Sam smiled at Brittany. He decided to try out the pet name she used for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kinda weird now that I’ve said it out loud. Maybe it’ll grow on me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He contemplated to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jake finished his performance, the Glee Club members started scattering about the room. Some were leaving, some were staying behind to confront Jake about some Bobby Blam controversy, and Sam started out the door with Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know where to find me when you’re done,” Blaine started, “I’ll just be off to the sidelines waiting…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded at his friend and ran off to catch up to Brittany. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small peck. As they rounded the corner and out of Blaine’s sight or earshot, they failed to hear Blaine finish his sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...like always.” Blaine murmured while his head hung low. Blaine made his way to the library only to find that there was a faculty meeting going on and he was prohibited from entering. Blaine sauntered back to the choir room and sat at the piano. Sam would find him there. Blaine sat down and started playing his favorite unrequited love song.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Great Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artie chats with Blaine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn’t heard someone intruding in on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, what are you still doing here?” Artie asked as he wheeled his way towards the piano. Blaine looked up startled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long has Artie been here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was supposed to wait for Sam in the library but….turns out there’s a faculty meeting so I can’t go in. I thought I could use this time to do a little thinking and playing.” Blaine said pointing to the baby grand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you for a bit? I’m waiting for my mom to get here.” Artie asked. Blaine smiled at him and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be honored to have the company.” Blaine replied. He turned back to the piano and started playing around again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artie and Blaine were not the closest of friends, but that didn’t mean they had a bad relationship. They just didn’t have much in common. As much as Artie liked performing with the Glee Club, his passion was actually for the behind-the-scenes work. Artie had wonderfully directed the past two school musicals and through that Blaine and him had been able to spend a bit more time together. Artie cleared his throat, snapping Blaine back into reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Blaine, can I...uh...can I ask you a question?” Artie stammered. Blaine stopped playing the piano and turned to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” He replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artie wheeled himself closer to Blaine as if to get his full attention. He stared Blaine right in the eyes and asked, “Do you have feelings for Sam?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. This can’t be happening. I’ve been too obvious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine worries. Once people started noticing that meant there would only be a short time before Sam started noticing. God forbid, if Artie had already confronted Sam about it...he wouldn’t know what to do. He chose his next words carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like Sam...he’s my best friend in the world.” Blaine simply stated. He hoped that Artie would just leave it at that. He didn’t dare maintain eye contact with him though. Blaine quickly looked back at the piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap, Anderson. You can tell me the truth or I can be the one to tell you your truth.” Artie said, crossing his arms. He gave Blaine a “you’re busted” look. Blaine blushed and turned back to face Artie. This time Blaine had a worried and pleading look plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?” Blaine asked quietly. Artie nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. This is awful. What am I going to do? Sam is going to find out and things are going to get super weird between us. I can’t lose my best friend.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he knows?” Artie questioned. Blaine shot him a side look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you haven’t asked him already?” Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would Artie NOT ask? Everyone knows Sam can’t lie or at least chooses never to lie. If he wants to stir the pot, wouldn’t Artie have chosen to talk to Sam first?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artie smiled and replied, “Blaine, I think that if anyone is going to tell Sam, it should be you.” Artie could see the relief flow through the other boy’s body as Blaine’s brows unfurled and his shoulders relaxed. Artie then added, “For what it’s worth, I think that you two would be a good match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked hesitant at his friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? Is Artie actually...cool with the idea of me and Sam? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look. You and Sam make a great team. I know that this year I thought that you and I would be the ringleaders of the group, but after seeing how the two of you clicked, it was clear to me that you two were the power duo.” Artie stated, leaning back in his wheelchair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine felt a bit guilty. He knew Artie wanted to be a leader in the Glee Club, and he was. He also knew that the majority of the newbies looked to Sam and him instead. Artie was one of the last two remaining original Glee Club members, along with Tina Cohen-Chang. Blaine loved hearing the pair reminisce about old memories, especially their first memories of putting together a horrible rendition of “Sit Down You’re Rocking the Boat”. He looked Artie in the eye and said, “Oh Artie, I’m sorry. I never want to take any attention that should be given to you. You’re just as important, if not more important as any other senior.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artie shook his head and replied, “I don’t care about titles or who’s ‘more important’ than who. I know my standing in Glee Club. The point of me saying that was that I really do think you and Sam make a great team. You feed off each other’s energy and in reality, it was you two who saved us after you found out about the Warblers using performance-enhancing drugs at Sectionals. We all owe you guys one.” Blaine smiled at Artie’s words. He was proud of the fact that Sam and him practically saved the Glee Club from being disbanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...what do you think I should do about it, Artie? Sam is never going to see me the way I see him. Maybe I’m just trying to replace the void in my heart.” Blaine winced as he remembered the pain he endured after his breakup with Kurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that, man. You’d be surprised.” Artie started but was interrupted as Sam burst into the room. Sam looked from Blaine to Artie and then back to Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude a text might’ve been nice! I totally just walked in on the teachers talking about classroom policies.” Sam said with a slightly annoyed tone. Blaine looked Sam square in the eye and apologized. Sam just shrugged it off and asked him if he was ready to go or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t seem like he’s in the best of moods. I wonder what Brittany had to talk to him about. Maybe I should ask..?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine looked at Sam again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, maybe not. He really doesn’t look in the mood to have a heart-to-heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After saying their goodbyes to Artie, the pair made their way down the halls towards the exit. Sam was unusually silent. Normally when the two would walk down the halls after Glee Club they would be talking about all the happenings during rehearsal. Normally everything would be fresh on their minds but today, there was so much space between then and earlier. Blaine was still hesitant on asking Sam how his meeting with Brittany went so he quickly came up with a different topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sammy, I just want to tell you again how great you were in Glee Club today. You were very courageous.” Blaine said as he looked up into Sam’s beautiful eyes. Sam seemed to relax a little and offered an award-winning smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, B. I really am so thankful for your help.” Sam responded. Blaine blushed and soaked in the words his friend was saying to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. For real.” Blaine started. The boys made it to Blaine’s car and spent the entire ride home scream singing along to Bary Manilow songs. Sam belted out Bary’s melodies and Blaine accompanied him with harmonies. They laughed at every chance they could get. As they neared Sam’s house, Sam reached for the volume nozzle and turned it down. He then turned to face Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, tomorrow, can you meet me in the library tomorrow during the free period?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked at Sam and said, “Of course.” Sam smiled at the boy and turned towards the front of the car again, reaching out to turn the volume back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sam got out of the car, he touched Blaine’s arm and looked him in the eyes and said, “See you tomorrow, B.” Blaine would have melted on the spot if he wasn’t so self conscious about being obvious about his undeniable crush on his blonde friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” Blaine awkwardly responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really Blaine? Pull yourself together!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gave Sam a soft smile before pulling away from Sam’s house. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw Sam still standing on the sidewalk looking after him. Blaine couldn’t blame him. If he was in Sam’s shoes, he would also be a bit puzzled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I say things like that? I say the worst things at the worst times. </span>
  </em>
  <span>From Sam’s house all the way to his own, Blaine could only replay his conversation with Artie. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>What did Artie mean when he said ‘You’d be supposed”? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine shook his head knowing his mind was playing cruel tricks on him again. There was no way his straight friend was anything but that. Still, a boy could dream, couldn’t he? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Setting You Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brittany supports Sam in a way that pleasantly surprises him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I</em> <em>wonder what Brittany wants to talk about. I hope it’s something good. </em>Sam wondered after Brittany asked him to meet her in the auditorium after Jake’s performance. He sighed heavily, hoping to ease the fast paced heartbeat that had crept up on him. He didn’t think Brittany and him had any issues, but when it came to relationships, Sam didn’t have the best track record at knowing when something was up. He hadn’t known that Quinn was cheating on him with Finn and when there was proof and everyone was telling him the facts, he had chosen to still ignore it. When he was dating Santana, he hadn’t really noticed that she treated him poorly. He just figured that she was a very emotional person. Even with Mercedes, Sam hadn’t known that the end of the relationship was near. </p><p> </p><p>Sam ran to catch up to Brittany and decided to hold her hand and give her a sweet kiss. He and Brittany hadn’t been physically close in quite some time, and he wanted to show her he cared for her. Aside from Blaine, she had been a huge part of why he felt so comfortable performing his Manilow song in Glee Club. Brittany smiled at him and squeezed his hand. </p><p> </p><p><em> Okay. Maybe everything IS ok. </em>He thought. </p><p> </p><p>Once Brittany and Sam found a table in the back of the library, Brittany decided to get straight down to business. Brittany typically spoke what was on her mind and this incident was no different than any other one. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m not sure if we are going to work...as a couple,” she started, “it’s not that I haven’t appreciated you, or that I want to be with someone else, or that I think any less of you as a person, I just feel like….we jumped into things and I think we work better as really close blonde best friends.” Brittany looked Sam straight in the eyes. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but she knew from experience that if she were to draw the breakup out, he might be more miserable than if she just told him straight. </p><p> </p><p><em> What? </em> Sam felt like the weight of the world came crashing down. <em> What did I do to make her not want to be with me? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something wrong…? I can change, you know. Tell me what I need to do to fix this...us..” Sam pleaded. He always tried to do what was best for those around him, even if that meant altering something in his life to accommodate them. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Sam. I just…I just think that maybe someone else could be good for you.” Brittany spilled. By the look on Sam’s face, he clearly had no idea what she could even be talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Sam replied calmly, “What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember how we were just friends before we started dating? How we slowly came to the realization that we had feelings for one another? Stronger-than-friendship feelings?” Brittany asked. Sam nodded. They started off bonding over the fact that they were blonde and had awesome blonde powers like being funny. “Well,” Brittany started explaining, “I think that maybe that could happen to you...from someone else. Someone you already know.” </p><p> </p><p><em> What is she talking about? Does someone I know have a crush on me? Who? </em> Sam wondered. </p><p> </p><p>“Brittany I’m confused. Are trying to hint that someone I know might...like me? Someone I’m already friends with?” Sam questioned. Brittany knew Sam was not as dumb as everyone might make him out to be, and he was definitely proving that right. Sam added, “Please be honest with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think that you need to talk to your best friend…” Brittany immediately shot back. She hadn’t meant to hint at Blaine’s potential crush on the blonde boy, but she was running out of things to say. </p><p> </p><p>Sam was even more shocked and confused. <em> Is she saying that...Blaine has a crush on me? I knew it! </em>Sam’s pulse started racing. He could feel a slight ting of satisfaction knowing that Blaine was attracted to him. He knew he was an attractive guy, but he never imagined or thought of the idea that his best friend might think so too. </p><p> </p><p>“Brittany I…” Sam started. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already said too much. Listen, just talk to him and know that...I’m setting you free. I think you could have already guessed it, but I don’t think I was ever really over Santana...I miss her like crazy and..” Brittany stated. </p><p> </p><p>“And you want to follow your heart.” Sam finished her sentence. He understood completely. He wanted to follow his heart, but right now, he didn’t even have a clue as to where that would lead him. Sam looked Brittany in the eyes and reached for her hand. “Just promise me that we will always be friends. We can still be around each other and it won’t be uncomfortable or weird?” Sam asked. </p><p> </p><p>Brittany smiled at him and replied, “Of course! We’re blonde so we’re always going to be connected.” Sam smiled and retracted his hand. He honestly felt...good. </p><p> </p><p><em> Woah. I just got broken up with and I totally feel...normal. What does this mean? Also, I really need to talk to Blaine. Maybe I should push him a bit harder on his Guilty Pleasure assignment. If Brittany is hinting at Blaine having a secret crush on me, then I don’t think Blaine has taken our assignment to heart. </em>Sam thought. He knew he needed to get the truth from his best friend, but he just needed to find the best way to ask him without the brunette falling into pieces. He knew Blaine was proud of their friendship. Sam was also just as proud. He knew Blaine would never try to jeopardize their dynamic, so maybe Blaine might be honest if he got to be honest through music. </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Brittany shared a nice hug and headed their separate ways. Sam was still in a trance about what had just happened that he knew Blaine would probably sense that something was up. He didn’t care too much because he knew Blaine wouldn’t push for information; not until he thought Sam would be ready. </p><p> </p><p>Just like Sam expected, Blaine didn’t push him or grill him with questions about his conversation with Brittany. Instead, Blaine turned on Bary Manilow’s best music playlist and they scream-sang the entire way to Sam’s house. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I should really talk to Blaine tomorrow. Let’s see...if he agrees to meet me in the auditorium tomorrow, I won’t chicken out and I will talk to him about everything.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, tomorrow, can you meet me in the library during the free period?” Sam asked. </p><p> </p><p>Blaine agreed and Sam noticed how his heart skipped a beat when Blaine called their meeting a ‘date’. Blaine drove away so fast that Sam almost didn’t have a chance to turn around completely and grab his backpack. Sam was a little concerned because normally, Blaine was picture perfect when it came to driving. He watched Blaine’s car drive off and turn down the street before making his way into his house. </p><p><br/><em> I’ll ask him tomorrow. </em>Sam smiled as he thought about how excited he was to meet with Blaine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Walk the Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam pushes Blaine to face his guilty pleasure head-on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam nervously walked through the doors of the library. He had been thinking all day of how he would confront Blaine about his possible crush. He knew he could talk to Blaine about anything without him getting offended, but Sam was genuinely concerned about the topic. He didn’t want to risk losing his best friend, and he didn’t want to cause Blaine any pain. He knew how much Blaine could fall for someone. He had seen him the past two years madly in love with Kurt, almost to the point where he had an unhealthy obsession with him. Blaine was the type of guy who was a people pleaser, and he on many occasions did not know when or how to say no to someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam shook his head thinking about how Kurt used to to take advantage of the fact that Blaine was so giving in nature. When Blaine and him started becoming close at the beginning of their senior year, Sam made it his mission to show Blaine how amazing of a guy he truly was, even if he wasn’t in a relationship with Kurt anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine deserves the absolute best. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought. He turned the corner and almost ran into some freshman kid wearing a culotte. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm...interesting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our Guilty Pleasures lesson has really been taking over school.” Sam said, grabbing the attention of the brunette boy and pointing at the freshman. Blaine was casually sitting at a table with his feet kicked up on the desk, reading a worn-down copy of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goosebumps </span>
  </em>
  <span>book. Blaine looked up at Sam and smiled, shutting the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that kid’s always had a really weird obsession with culottes. What’s up?” Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side. Sam’s heart was beating fast as he tried to muster out what he wanted to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s play it safe...</span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. Sam went into explaining how he had been totally honest with his guilty pleasures and how he totally wore those tiny little Wham! shorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...now it’s your turn to be honest.” Sam started, “because you haven’t been so far.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, can I BE any more obvious? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine looked at him confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Blaine stammered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know, you’re only as sick as your secrets, dude, and that’s what this week’s assignment is really about.” Sam added, “This is your chance to really set an example for the Glee Club!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked at Sam with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s yours gonna be?” Sam asked as he started backing away from the table and turning around to leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. I think that went as planned. Maybe this will encourage him to reach out to me about it instead of me fishing it out of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s yours gonna be?” Sam asked him before walking back out of the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam wanted Blaine to come clean about his deepest and darkest guilty pleasures. Little did Sam know, to Blaine’s knowledge, that his guiltiest pleasure was him. Ever since Blaine met Sam way back when at Rachel’s party when her dads were away, Blaine always knew he found the blonde attractive. At the time, Sam had been dating Santana and Blaine had been completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt had a crush on him, so Blaine never really thought much of Sam other than the initial attraction. To be honest, Sam and Blaine really never interacted until the week before regionals last year when Rachel and Finn had tracked Sam down to bring him back to Lima to help them compete. When Sam had come back, he had spent most of his time trying to win back the heart of Mercedes, all while Blaine and Kurt were in the peak of their relationship. For a long time, Blaine forgot all about his initial attraction to Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When senior year rolled around and Sam became the main person who Blaine confided in, that was when his feelings began to grow. Blaine started falling hard for his best friend, especially after spending so much time with him after their student government campaign. Winning President and Vice-President proved to Blaine that they were a solid team. Sam and Blaine’s friendship only got closer. Blaine could remember so clearly the day that Sam had come over to his house to hang out after school when Sam told him that he and Brittany had started dating. Blaine remembered how crushed his heart felt as he faked a smile and congratulated Sam, saying how he thought they made a cute couple and wishing him the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine thought that his crush on Sam would dwindle away after Brittany and him started dating, but it only grew worse. He saw them together everyday holding hands, cuddling, and stealing cute glances across the room. Blaine could only pretend what it was like to be in Brittany’s shoes. What killed Blaine the most was when Sam would ask Blaine for relationship advice or talk about how his relationship with Brittany was progressing, but as always, Blaine would listen intently and offer his best advice. Blaine made it a promise to himself that no matter how he felt towards his best friend, he would always value and put their friendship first. He didn’t want Sam to find out about his crush because he didn’t want to lose Sam as a friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here Sam was, asking Blaine to admit his secret. That Blaine was in love with his best friend. His straight best friend. The best friend who could never love him back because he didn’t and couldn’t look at him that way. This was the one thing that could ruin their friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking the walk is easy when you know the walk will be accepted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam won’t ever look at me the same way if I tell him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine sighed because he knew Sam had a good point. This was the perfect opportunity for him to be a leader for the younger Glee Club members. Blaine always preached that people should be true to themselves regardless of what kind of scrutiny they may receive. Why should Blaine not follow his own advice? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>I guess….I guess I know what I have to do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine gave in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need the perfect song to express my feelings. I’m going to come clean. Sam deserves to know. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Against All Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine performs for the Glee Club, but his friends are not convinced.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Blaine sent out a group message asking everyone to meet in the auditorium for his performance for Glee Club. He had spent all night preparing his song and how he was going to come clean to Sam about his strong feelings towards him. Blaine could barely focus in every class he had. In AP Calculus, Mrs. Roberts had called on him to give the derivative of a function and he hadn’t been paying attention. Luckily for him he was able to smooth talk his way out of a detention for “insubordination”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last bell of the day rang and Blaine sprinted out of AP Biology towards his locker. He nervously lapped on some raspberry hair gel and slammed his locker shut only to find Artie patiently waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not now…</span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Artie? Listen...I’ve gotta run and get a quick warmup in before my performance..” He started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artie held his hand up and waved his finger as if to shush him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, Mr. Anderson.” Artie abruptly stated, “You aren’t going anywhere until we discuss what we talked about the other day. You know...about you and your...Sam.” Artie gave Blaine a playful wink, much to Blaine’s chagrin. Blaine rolled his eyes as his cheeks started burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. What do you want to know?” Blaine huffed with a sassy tone. Artie just smiled and tilted his head to the side. Blaine didn’t have to ask a question he already knew the answer to. Blaine paused and looked down at his nicely polished shoes and then looked back at his friend. “Ok. Fine. If you just HAVE to know, I plan on telling Sam in the best way that I know how...in song.” He shot Artie a worried look. He wasn’t sure if his plan was the best but that was all he could think to do. Artie smiled in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classy and meaningful. Power to you, Blaine!” Artie exclaimed. Blaine felt a heat of approval run down his body. He was pleased to know that Artie approved of his plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man. Wish me luck. I do need to go now. I don’t think my plan will go accordingly if I sound like a beached whale…” Blaine exaggerated. Artie nodded, wished him good luck, and wheeled off towards the choir room where Blaine had asked everyone to wait until he had time to set everything up in the auditorium. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine quickly ran through his daily vocal exercises and warmed up his finger dexterity on the grand piano he had rolled out to the middle of the stage. He took a deep breath and looked out into the empty audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After I do this, there’s no turning back. I can’t chicken out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not only would Blaine probably never muster up the courage to try revealing his crush again, but he also knew that Artie knew the truth, and it would get out somehow in the end. He wanted to be the one to tell his truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his phone and opened his text messages. He had 2 unopened texts, both from Sam. Blaine smirked as he clicked to open his conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy: Dude I’m totally pumped for your performance today! You’ve been so secretive about it. I bet it’s AMAZING. :D </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine blushed and opened the next message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy: Not that all of your performances aren’t amazing, because they totally are. I’m just excited to see what THE Blaine Anderson keeps hidden as his guilty pleasure. ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine took another deep breath and texted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: Well the wait is up. Go ahead and tell everyone they can make their way down to the auditorium. I’m finally ready to reveal. :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s phone buzzed. He looked down at his screen and saw that Blaine had texted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightbird: Well the wait is up. Go ahead and tell everyone they can make their way down to the auditorium. I’m finally ready to reveal. :)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and he blushed. Sam knew pretty much everything about the brunette. Blaine never held anything back from him whether it be about his opinion on Mr. Schue’s never ending supply of vests, the ever-shrinking rations of tater tots being served in the lunch line, or more personal things such as the REAL and complete reason as to why Kurt and him had broken up. Not many people, if anyone else, knew about the Eli situation. Yes, Blaine told Sam everything. Everything except his ultimate guilty pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had some guesses, though, even if Blaine had been tight-lipped about his guilty pleasure up until now. Sam figured it had to do with some boy band, something to do with the fashion industry, or God forbid the idea of him trolling around on a dating app to find companionship. Sam prayed that it wasn’t the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine deserves the world and more and you just can’t find that online. Especially not on an APP. Gosh B, please don’t let it be that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone, Blaine says we’re cool to move down to the auditorium.” Sam said to the group of friends who were hanging out into the choir room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised he told you to tell the rest of us to join.” Kitty smirked. She tried so hard and had been doing a good job all week of not pestering Blam, but she couldn’t contain herself with that little jab. Sam just gave her a blank stare. Kitty rolled her eyes and led the group out of the room and down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that about? Why wouldn’t Blaine want everyone else there?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam questioned you himself. Sam hurriedly followed the group and was the last one to take his seat in the audience. He plopped himself down next to Kitty and the aisle. He wanted to give himself enough room in case he felt the need to jump up and dance around during Blaine’s performance. He really had no idea what to expect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine was sitting quietly at the grand piano in the middle of the auditorium stage. The orchestra was arced up behind him and the lighting was focused on his face and the piano keys. Sam tried to wave and smile at Blaine but he could tell that Blaine was “in the zone” and didn’t see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so peaceful. Like he belongs on center stage. He does. He’s a star. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought. As him and his fellow Glee Club members turned their attention to him, Blaine cleared his throat and dove right into his song. Sam recognized the song as “Against All Odds” by Phil Collins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm...I didn’t expect such an emotional song. I’m pleasantly surprised. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Secretly, Sam also took a liking to Phil Collins’ greatest hits. He then noticed Blaine staring him in the eyes as he sang. He didn’t break eye contact until Blaine looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok...that was definitely different than normally. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Normally Blaine and him would make eye contact during a performance, but it would be when they were both having fun or being silly. This time it was different because Sam noticed Blaine’s tear-stained eyes, and could feel the emotion that those eyes had in them. Sam’s heart skipped a beat as he realized he was probably correct about Blaine having feelings for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has never looked at me that way before. Not with that intensity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam tried to reason with himself by thinking of other reasons why Blaine would keep catching his gaze, but he couldn’t find any other reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could just make you turn around..” Blaine sang, turning over his shoulder to lock eyes with the blonde. The lyrics sent shivers down Sam’s spine. The emotion behind Blaine’s eyes sent butterflies into Sam’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine is definitely singing to me. He keeps looking at me, these lyrics fit our situation perfectly, I just...I just can’t believe I realized it just now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam was flabbergasted at himself. He had never taken the time to stop and think about how Blaine could fall for him at any given time. Sam also NEVER thought about the fact that HE could fall for Blaine too...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this really happening? I am admitting to myself that...I like Blaine? I LIKE Blaine? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam’s mind started working a mile a minute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if...what if I am his Guilty pleasure? What do I do? I’ve never been in this predicament before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam was used to being the objective of girls’ attention, and the only other time a guy had seemed to fancy him was when he first transferred to McKinley and Kurt had tried his hardest to choose him as a duet partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam caught Blaine’s eyes again and instead of just smiling, Sam sat there very focused and expressionless. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel anything, he actually felt a lot. He was just processing the initial shock and was soaking in the entirety of Blaine’s performance. Sam loved watching Blaine perform. He would always joke with Blaine about how he could perform a song using something dumb such as a puppet, and Sam would STILL think it was the best thing ever. This time, though, Sam truly and indeed thought that THIS was the best thing ever that Blaine has sung. Sam continued watching his shorter friend as he wrapped up the end of his song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is so amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought. He was radiating with admiration towards his friend. Not to mention Sam finally admitted to himself that Blaine looked a little cute in his button-up and red cardigan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is totally crazy. I feel like I’m opening my eyes for the first time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All Sam wanted to do was run up to Blaine and hug him. Pull him in close to him and never let go. Sam felt like he was waking up after a long hibernation. . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was almost positive that the song was about him, all he needed was to hear Blaine say so. He would let other members question him, though. He was only a tad worried that it might not have been. As Blaine finished singing, Sam and the other members immediately broke out into applause. Many members had smirks on their faces and were looking back and forth from Sam to Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tina spoke up first saying, “So, who was that about exactly, Blaine?” She gave Blaine a sly smile as his eyes grew wider and his cheeks grew redder. Tina felt a nudge from Kitty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it.” Kitty demanded under her breath. Everyone knew who it was for, but even she didn’t feel right trying to air out Blaine’s dirty laundry. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine was taken aback by Tina’s question. He hadn’t thought about EXACTLY what he wanted to say to Sam after the song, yet alone what he would say to the entirety of the Glee Club. He just knew he needed to perform the song. He hoped that his message was conveyed to the person it needed to be conveyed to and he had hoped he could have left it at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Blaine started to answer, “it was…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to say it, Blaine. Don’t chicken out. You said you wouldn’t. No one will judge you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes darted to Sam, who was standing their expressionless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap. No, I don’t think my message was conveyed. Abort mission. Abort mission. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...about Kurt, obviously.” Blaine added a shrug. “The breakup is still a fresh wound.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not TECHNICALLY lying…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine started walking towards the edge of the stage and out to the audience, completely ignoring the confused faces of his friends. He was so focused on making his white lie believable that he hadn’t even noticed the disappointment that Sam not-so-subtly had on his face as Blaine mentioned his ex’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s really about the musical genius of Phil Collins…” Blaine added to secure his backstory. He went on to squabble about how Collins was put down by others during his time. His friends just listened to him with faces that showed their disbelief in his reasonings. He didn’t care. He just kept trying to sell his story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine painfully added, “I am no longer in the closet about my love for Phil Collins.” Blaine ended his spiel, looking at his audience with hopeful eyes. He hoped there was at least someone who could give him reassurance. Sure enough and just like every other time, Sam was the one who jumped in first with compliments and acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, everybody, give it up for Blaine Anderson.” Sam said as he stood back up and clapped his hands together in applause. Sam locked eyes with Blaine and Blaine could swear he saw a little bit of sadness in the blonde’s eyes. Sam shot Blaine a tight, closed-mouth smile. Blaine smiled softly back at his friend and looked at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure if this worked or not, but I’m glad I did this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine comforted himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What the Hell, Man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine is at a loss of what to do. Sam confirms what his heart has known all along.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Blaine’s performance, the Glee Club scattered. Since they went overtime the other day, they had prematurely agreed that the rehearsal would end early to make up for the time. Tina, Kitty, and Brittany headed off giggling and whispering to one another. Marley and Jake headed off to meet Mrs. Rose in the cafeteria. Blaine overheard Ryder asking for Sam’s help on some homework. Blaine felt a little disappointed because that meant he wouldn’t be able to hang out with Sam for a while, but he knew it was for the best. He knew that Sam had been helping Ryder in his free time. Ryder and Sam both struggled with dyslexia, but Ryder had only just now started seeking out professional help. Sam offered his assistance every chance he could because he knew what it felt like to feel like the dumbest kid in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Blaine watched as Sam and Ryder headed towards the library. Sam turned to look over his shoulder and gave Blaine a weak smile and a head nod. Blaine’s heart tugged. If only he hadn’t chickened out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, man?” Artie yelled as he wheeled his way down the ramp towards the stage. Blaine was startled, thinking that everyone had already dispersed. Artie crossed his arms and slumped a bit back into his chair and glared at Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Artie…” Blaine pleaded. He was already pretty upset at himself, he didn’t need another person to be as well. Blaine rushes to grab his messenger bag so he could leave, but Artie wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, that was your perfect chance to come clean. To tell him and everyone how you truly feel. You shouldn’t be ashamed..” Artie started. Blaine suddenly turned cold towards Artie. He could feel his insides burning with anger and sadness all at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I AM!” Blaine loudly snapped back. Artie was taken aback. Blaine eased up just the slightest, “I am, Artie. I’m ashamed and I should be ashamed.” Blaine continued, slumping down to sit on the piano bench,  upping his hands around his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, Blaine? In Glee Club we can be who we want to be. We can love who we want to love. Why are you ashamed…?” Artie questioned. Blaine was never like this. He was always so open and proud of who he was and what he was doing. Artie couldn’t understand why this situation was any different than others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked up from his hands with tears hanging in his eyes. He started saying, “I’m not predatory. I’m not. I want to prove to the world that the gay guy CAN be best friends with the straight guy. There’s so much misconception about the gay community. Everyone, especially straight guys, think that we’re out to get every one of them. I want to prove that wrong. I want to show that there can be healthy and meaningful friendships formed between straight and gay men.” Blaine looked over at Artie who was very much engaged with what he was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel the culture changing here at McKinley. Even if being gay or something other than “straight” isn’t mainstream, at least it isn’t where it was almost 4 years ago. You know, before I met Kurt. I’ve heard horror stories. I’ve even lived my own horror stories.” Blaine shuddered thinking about the time he was brutally and physically bullied after attending a Sadie Hawkins dance at his old public school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, you and Sam are doing that. Proving that stereotype wrong. You guys ARE best friends. You have that strong friendship.” Artie tried comforting Blaine, noticing his friend was practically in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine wiped his eyes and looked up at Artie. “Yeah. Until I completely fell into the stereotype. Everything I strive for..” Blaine let out a self-deprecating laugh, “it’s going to the garbage now. Rule 1: don’t fall for your straight best friend. I broke that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artie replied, “Blaine, I think you need to cut yourself some slack here...you didn’t become Sam’s best friend because you had this big crush on him. You didn’t form this great friendship solely to get closer to him or try to convert him or whatever you’re trying to blame yourself for doing. Yeah, you caught feelings for him, but that was way after you had become best friends.” Artie looked at Blaine and added, “And if it helps, I don’t think you are predatory.” He gave Blaine a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked at Artie and offered up a simple shrug. Blaine knew Artie was making sense, but it was going to take a lot longer for Blaine to forgive himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest I do now, Artie?” Blaine asked. He was at a loss for words or direction at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you still need to come clean to Sam...this time...leave out the song. Talk to him. He’s your best friend.” Artie said and with that, he wheeled himself around and out the side door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine took his phone out and opened his messages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Artie is right. I need to talk to him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The week was almost up anyway, and Blaine didn’t think this needed to be dragged into next week’s assignment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: Meet me in the auditorium tomorrow morning, okay? I need to talk to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a minute had passed when Blaine’s phone vibrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy: Will do. I really need to talk to you too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s heart froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, he knows.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, I’ve got another appointment with the district’s special education coordinator this weekend and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me out on a few things?” Ryder asked Sam immediately following Blaine’s confession of loving Phil Collins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh..” Sam hesitated. He really wanted to talk to Blaine about everything. He couldn’t hold his feelings in any longer. Sam looked at the pleading eyes of his sophomore friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine will just have to wait, I guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew Ryder wouldn’t be asking for help if he didn’t need it. “Sure thing, man. Let’s head down to the library. Lemme grab my things.” Sam walked over to where he had put his backpack. Once Sam was out of earshot, Artie rolled up to Ryder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say yes?” Artie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Sure did. Don’t worry, man, I’ll keep you updated.” Ryder whispered back, giving his wheel-chaired friend a fist bump. As Sam returned by Ryder’s side, Artie started rolling away down towards the stage. Sam glanced over his shoulder and connected eyes with Blaine. He gave him a weak smile and a head nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two reached the library, they found a table in the back where no one else was. Ryder really didn’t need any help with homework or paperwork or whatever he had told Sam. This was all a part of Operation: Blam. Artie had convinced Ryder to have a heart-to-heart with Sam. Knowing that Ryder and Sam had the most in common than any of the others who knew about the plan, Ryder was the obvious choice to extract information from Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam glanced at his phone and answered a text. He then put his phone on the table, face-down and said, “Alright Ryder, what do you need help with?” Sam looked Ryder in the eyes. He noticed that the younger boy wouldn’t keep eye contact with him, practically doing his best to not look at him or move. Sam started getting worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, are you ok?” Sam nervously asked Ryder. Ryder finally let go of the breath he had been holding in. He finally looked the blonde in the eyes and put his hands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I can’t do this anymore.” Ryder exclaimed. Sam gave him a confused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, man, but I don’t really need help with anything.” Ryder started, “What I want to ask you is...is there anything even remotely happening between you and Blaine?” Ryder couldn’t believe he had just blurted that out. Artie gave him the advice to be gentle, but Ryder figured it was with the shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did he just ask? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ryder looked intently at Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon dude. You can talk to me.” Ryder urged as he carefully repositioned himself to the edge of his chair, leaning in towards Sam. He figured that maybe Sam was too embarrassed or something to say it out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nervously laughed, pushing back his hair from his face. “Ryder, I don’t know what you’re talking about” he tried to sound cool and collected. The younger boy wasn’t believing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look man, you don’t have to be scared of anything or feel like you have to hide. We all support you and we…” Ryder started. Sam’s eyes grew wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?” The blonde snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does everyone know? How do they know I like Blaine? I literally just figured it out myself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind...I feel like we’re not going at the same speed here…” Ryder deflected. He looked at Sam’s confused face. Ryder decided that it was time for him to stop talking so that Sam could explain everything, if there was anything to explain in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stayed quiet for a while because he couldn’t think of anything to say. It wasn’t like he had had a lot of time to process his feelings. He looked at Ryder for help. It had never been an issue before for Sam; talking about his feelings or his relationships. This, however, was completely new territory. He’d never fallen for another boy before, and he sure as hell didn’t know how to react to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok...what’s you think of Blaine’s song today in Glee Club? Did you buy his story?” Ryder questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sam immediately replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam knew Blaine inside and out and he had never once talked about his love for Phil Collins’ music. To Sam, Blaine seemed like he was just scrambling for something to justify his performance. Sam knew Blaine was trying to cover up something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...why’s that? Who do you think it was really for?” Ryder asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope it was for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought. Realistically there was still a chance it could’ve been for Kurt, but recently Blaine hadn’t brought his ex up in conversations. Sam assumed Blaine had finally started moving on from that chapter in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Well, I guess Blaine MAY still be in love with Kurt...he still keeps a picture of them together at last year’s prom in his locker. But he also has a picture of us together too...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam couldn’t think straight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He also mentioned something about still planning to go to NYADA next year. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam’s insides started to turn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he really is still in love with Kurt and this is his way of showing it. How could I be so stupid? Thinking that Blaine might actually like me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Ryder asked while waving a hand in front of the blonde’s face. Sam’s attention snapped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...well maybe Blaine was right and he was singing about Kurt...maybe he still isn’t over him.” Sam tried to reason. He couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice that came with the thought of Blaine potentially getting back together with Kurt. Ryder looked at him and tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s say Blaine got back together with this Kurt guy. How would you feel?” Ryder didn’t really know anything about Kurt other than the fact that Blaine had been pretty much devastated after their breakup. Blaine hadn’t even had the energy or the right mind space to audition for the lead role in the school’s musical. That’s why Finn went out of his way to track Ryder down, luckily for Ryder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hate it.” Sam let slip. He was surprised at how quickly and honestly he was responding to Ryder’s questions. Ryder gave him a look as if to tell him to go on, so he did. “It’s not that I don’t like Kurt. Kurt and I are buds...he was one of the first people to really accept me when I transferred to McKinley. But once Kurt moved to New York, I just feel like...he started treating Blaine poorly; like he was expendable.” Sam took a pause. “I just feel like Blaine deserves to be someone’s first priority. He’s so caring to others and he’s such a genuine person...if he was mine I’d make sure he felt appreciated at all times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah. Did I just say that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam looked at his friend who was smiling at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Ryder smiling? I basically just came out of the closet to him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you totally like him.” Ryder laughed. Sam looked down at his hands that were clamped together on the table. Ryder noticed that Sam was tense. He added, “That’s totally cool. Really, Sam. You shouldn’t be ashamed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked up and said, “I just don’t know how to act. I’ve never been in a situation like this…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryder replied, “I’m not sure exactly what to tell you, but if you want my opinion, I personally think Blaine was singing to you. There were so many people in that auditorium for him to be looking at or performing to, but it was like there was no one else in there but you and him. We all could feel that. If it helps any, I think you might not be alone with your feelings…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at his friend with a glint of hope in his eyes. He answered, “Wait, so do you think Blaine could have really been singing about me?” Ryder gave him a definite nod. Sam could feel his heart beating faster and his cheeks flushing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got to talk to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta talk to him.” Sam said, quickly standing up and collecting his things. Ryder wished him good luck as he was headed out the door back towards the auditorium. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tell Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam races through McKinley High to find Blaine and confess his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam raced down the hallways of McKinley High School. He had to get back to the auditorium. He looked down at the time in his phone and started running faster. Blaine had texted him to meet him tomorrow in the morning, but Sam couldn’t wait. He hoped that Blaine was somehow still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rushed into the auditorium ready to wear his heart on his sleeve, but sadly found that the stage was empty and the lights were out. He dropped his head down and cursed the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. Blaine left already. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam pulled his phone out and gazed at his lock screen. He had just changed his lock screen background a few days ago to a picture of him and Blaine from the Sadie Hawkins dance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I spent most of the evening dancing with Britt. I wish I would’ve known back then. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He unlocked his phone and opened his messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Nightbird: Hey, are you still around? Ryder and I just finished in the library. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam didn’t have to wait long before his phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightbird: Really? You guys must not have had much to talk about, that was like...20 minutes, not even. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gulped. Little did Blaine know that the only thing he and Ryder had talked about was him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Nightbird: Yeah...turns out his homework wasn’t that hard. So...are you here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightbird: No, I headed out a bit after you did. I’ve got this crazy paper due in AP English tomorrow that I haven’t even started. What’s up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was a little disappointed. He had hoped Blaine would be free so he could come over and confess his feelings to him. He felt like he could burst at the seams </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Nightbird: It’s nothing. That paper sounds...not fun at all. I’ll leave you to it. Are you still able to meet tomorrow morning in the auditorium? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed. He would just have to wait one more day. At least that gave Sam some time to figure out how he was going to do it. His phone buzzed one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightbird: Of course, Sammy. I can’t wait. :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled at Blaine’s last message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t either.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. With that, he turned around and walked out of the auditorium. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap, I’ve gotta find a ride home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d forgotten to plan a way home, figuring he would’ve just hitched a ride with Blaine. That was at the beginning of the day, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crazy to think how much can change in one school day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam walked aimlessly around the hallway until he got to the gym. Luckily for him, the Cheerios were wrapping up their practice. Somehow Kitty and Brittany had convinced Coach Sylvester to push back their practices to not interfere with Glee Club. As much as Sam knew Coach Sylvester despised them sometimes, he also knew she had a soft spot for them as well. Sam spotted Brittany and Kitty and flagged them down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Richy Poor, what are you still doing here?” Kitty asked, eyeing Sam sideways. Sam just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here to beg for a ride home.” Sam admitted sheepishly. I hated having to ask others for favors that he couldn’t return. He wished he could drive himself, but the insurance alone would mean that Sam would have to revert back to stripping. He didn’t want to go back to that life. What would Blaine think of that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>A car will just have to wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m taking Kitty home so you can join us.” Brittany responded. Kitty glared at Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m calling shotgun and if you disagree with me, I’ll call it a hate crime against women.” Kitty snapped, grabbing her bag and turning around quickly. Her gently curled high-pony whipped Sam right in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess this beats walking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were situated in Brittany’s car, the questions came flying towards Sam. Why was he still here? Where was his ride at? Did he always walk home after school? Sam couldn’t catch a break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, Kitty, I don’t have to walk home from school everyday. Normally I catch a ride from Blaine. But seeing as your new routine doesn’t involve him and he doesn’t have to be at Cheerio practices this week, he had already left before I got done helping Ryder in the library.” Sam responded harshly. He was tired of everyone probing him with questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of Blaine’s name, Kitty and Brittany looked at each other and then at Sam. They had wide smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam demanded. He just wanted to get home and shut the door and be alone with his thoughts. The girls giggled. “Okay...seriously what?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Blaine have gotten pretty close haven’t you?” Kitty said, giving him a wink. Sam looked away, blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Obviously. We’re in every club together and we run the student government at school…” Sam tried to justify. Brittany looked at him in her rear view mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam it’s ok. It’s a safe space. It’s just Kitty.” Brittany stated. Sam laughed a bit at that one. “Just Kitty” meant that the whole student body would probably know within the next 24 hours if he told her about his crush on Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise in the name of sweet Baby Jesus in the manger that I won’t judge you or anything if you turn out to be in love with that gelled up Katy Perry wannabe.” Kitty said, turning to face Sam who was sitting in the back seat. She held up her hand and out the other one to her heart. Sam sighed. There was no use trying to deflect anymore of Brittany and Kitty’s questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I want to know something from both of you. What do you think of Blaine’s performance today in Glee Club?” He asked them quizzically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was totally about you.” The two blonde cheerleaders exclaimed. They looked at each other and laughed. Sam couldn’t ignore the satisfaction he got out of hearing those words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think someone’s got a little crush on you.” Brittany sing-songly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now the real question is do you also have a thing for Blaine?” Kitty added. Kitty was always one to never beat around the bush. If she wanted facts, she asked for them straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that...I think that I’m still processing everything. I need some time to think about it all before I can understand what my heart wants. I mean, I kinda just got out of a relationship…” Sam started, quickly glancing at Brittany. “I don’t want my next one to feel like a rebound instead of an actual relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve definitely thought about it, though, right? Being with Blaine as more than just best friends?” Kitty asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess recently some things have changed. But I’m not saying this to you so you can just run and tell the next person you find. Please respect that I need some time to process this all. And please...let me be the one who talks to Blaine first...I think that’s only fair.” Sam added. The two girls nodded their heads at Sam’s wish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, Sam. We’re team blonde so our promises are worth even more than they would be with someone like Marley or Wade Mercedes Unique Adams. I still get a little confused on that.” Brittany said. Kitty just shot her an “are you serious” face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Although my mouth is usually a lot bigger than even yours when it comes to secrets, I give you my word that I won’t say anything. But you do need to tell him.” Kitty responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sam said. Brittany pulled up to Sam’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now get out before you start doing your silly impressions.” Kitty demanded, mostly joking. She liked Sam. He had a great personality and he always made her feel welcome, even if she came off as a complete mega-bitch sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slán!” Sam yelled in his best Irish accent as he hopped out of Brittany’s car and up the road. He heard Kitty groan. He had learned how to say goodbye in Irish slang from Rory Flanagan, the Irish exchange student from last year. When Sam got inside, he hurried up to his room and closed the door. Finally he had some peace and quiet to think about the happenings of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What Have I Done?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine and Sam text each other goodnight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine stared blankly at his laptop. He could barely find the will to start his AP English paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I put this off?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, although he knew exactly why. Normally Blaine was one to get an assignment done with plenty of time to make edits and ask questions if needed, but since the beginning of this week, he had been putting it off. Blaine had been so focused on his and Sam’s makeshift Glee Club assignment, that he had failed to keep his rigorous study schedule up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Blaine wanted to do was talk to his best friend. He wanted to text Sam to come over to hang out, but he knew that he needed to keep his grades the highest they could possibly. Tuition at NYADA was even steeper than the competition to get in, so he knew he was going to have to rely on scholarship money. As much as Blaine didn’t want to see Kurt on campus next year or be in any classes with him, Blaine still felt like NYADA was the school for him. He hadn’t told Sam yet because he knew the blonde wouldn’t react well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can convince Sam to come to New York with me? He’s obviously gifted at art. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled remembering the macaroni artwork his best friend had shown him on Monday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we can tackle the Big Apple together and it won’t be as intimidating.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighed. Sam hadn’t really talked about what he wanted to do in the future. Ever since the blonde had tanked his SAT, he wasn’t that focused on making a solid plan for himself for the next few years. Blaine had helped him come up with a topic for his scholarship application letters, but so far that was the only progress that was being made. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just don’t want to lose him. We can’t drift apart, we just can’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine quickly pushed back the negative thoughts and continued on with his paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few grueling hours, Blaine finally finished his paper and slammed down his laptop. He looked at the time and groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>11:00 pm already?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine had wanted to be finished earlier than that so he could practice a new Phil Collins piece he’d been working on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’ll have to do that tomorrow morning.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He transferred himself from his desk chair to his nearly made bed. His phone unexpectedly buzzed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy: Hey, how's your paper going? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled. He liked the fact that Sam always liked to check in on him. It was nice being noticed or being asked how he was doing. At the tail end of his relationship with Kurt, Blaine had felt like he’d become invisible. Most conversations they had were about Kurt’s new job at Vogue.com or some crazy happenings that Kurt and Rachel found themselves involved with in the Big City. Kurt rarely asked how Blaine was doing, yet alone how Blaine was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: I actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>just</span>
  <em>
    <span> finished it. I am NEVER procrastinating again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine started getting ready for bed, but kept responding to Sam’s messages. As tired as he was, he would stay up all night if that meant talking to Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy: Oh please. That’s nothing. I am the king of procrastination. Which reminds me...I don’t think I had the chance to tell you how awesome you were today in Glee Club. Who knew you loved Phil Collins so much? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: Yeah...guilty…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy: Are you okay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine froze. Before he could respond, his phone buzzed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy: That came out wrong. What I’m asking is are you ok because you haven’t talked about Kurt in a while...and you all of sudden are singing about him again? Have you guys been talking? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine couldn’t believe what he was reading. Kurt and him hadn’t spoken to each other since Mr. Schue’s wedding, and while they were together...there wasn’t much talking. Other than that one time, they hadn’t seen one another or tried patching anything up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: No! We haven’t really spoken since the wedding…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine impatiently waited for Sam’s response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sammy: Oh ok...you’d let me know if you were speaking to him again, right? As your best friend, I just wanna make sure you’re ok. You know if you need me, I’m always a message or phone call away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s heart skipped a beat. Sam was such a genuine person, Blaine didn’t feel like he deserved to have him as a friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: Yes, Sam. If that happens, I will let you know. Thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at his new message from Blaine. He was happy that Blaine would let him know if he was trying to reconnect with his ex, but Sam feared that that was what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he really did sing that song about Kurt...am I being stupid? How could I think Blaine could like me? I’m nobody. I’m nothing special. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam started critiquing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Nightbird: Can I ask you a question? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine responded with a yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Nightbird: If Kurt randomly called you up and wanted to get back together...would you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was scared to know the answer. He didn’t want to hear that Blaine would run back to Kurt’s arms. He didn’t want to hear that Blaine wanted nothing more than to back together with his ex. If not for his sake, then for Blaine’s sake. Blaine deserved so much more than what he ended up getting from Kurt and his relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is this coming from?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine thought, rereading his last text from Sam. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he want me to get back with Kurt? I thought he didn’t like that relationship that much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the question once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to get back with Kurt. No. My heart has already moved on. On to Sam. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine wished he could just tell his friend how he felt, but he was already so scared of losing him after graduation, he couldn’t bear thinking of losing him before while they were still at the same school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: No. I don’t think so. I think my heart has moved on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine hesitated before sending his response, but ended up sending it anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam probably won’t question me about that, right? He’ll just move on from that topic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart has moved on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam’s heart fluttered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does that mean he’s moved on...to me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam could only hope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he’s met someone else entirely? Someone I don’t know? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam was concerned that Blaine could’ve met someone from either back at Dalton or someone random at McKinley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Nightbird: Well I’m glad to hear that. That you’re not hung up on Kurt anymore. So uh...do I know this new guy that your heart has moved onto?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost 100% sure that Blaine wouldn’t say it was him, but he never knew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn’t that be great? I wonder what that would be like? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine would probably be the perfect boyfriend. In Sam’s mind, Blaine was the epitome of the “good guy”. Even though Sam knew Blaine had some personal struggles in the past, Sam always saw the good in him. One thing Sam never liked doing was holding a grudge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Life’s too short to be resentful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He would say. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine nearly dropped his phone when he read his incoming message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he know the guy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine let out an uncomfortable laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yup. I would definitely say he does. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: Listen, Sammy. I’m gonna turn in for tonight...we can talk about this another time. Promise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine was extremely tired and worn out from the day he knew that trying to tackle this conversation via text would only end up in disaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam felt a wave of disappointment flood over him when he read that Blaine wanted to turn in for the night. He could’ve stayed up all night if that meant talking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Nightbird: Alrighty. I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the auditorium. Sleep easy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam cheekily added,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See ya in your dreams ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Sammy: Good night, weirdo. :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Blaine plugged his phone up to charge and immediately slumped over in his bed. Not even 5 minutes had passed and Blaine was out cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled thinking of his conversation with Blaine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he doesn’t seem to want to get back with Kurt. Maybe if I talk to him tomorrow morning, I might have a chance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam’s heart melted thinking of the possibility of him and Blaine as a couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam plugged his phone up, admired his wallpaper, and sank back into his pillow. He was asleep in a few short minutes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dream A Little Dream of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine and Sam dream of the worst-case scenarios.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine woke up bright and early, well in advance of his alarms. He had barely been able to stay asleep. Sure as Sam had joked, Blaine did see him in his dreams. Blaine never liked looking too far into his dreams because most of the time they were whimsical and crazy, but this time it was different. This time Blaine had dreamt of the conversation that he was planning to have with Sam the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his dream, Blaine was sitting at the auditorium piano, perfectly positioned on the middle of the stage with lights focused all around it. Blaine was playing through the intro of another Phil Collins song as Sam gracefully entered the stage doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Dream Sam had asked. He walked towards Blaine and admired his friend’s piano playing. Sam has been bugging Blaine to teach him how to play piano, so Blaine figured that must’ve been why it was projected in his dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dream, Blaine had made up a ridiculous excuse of wanting to perform another Phil Collins song before being forced to put their guilty pleasures back in the closet. Dream Sam then argued that maybe it was better to keep them out on the table since people seemed to be having fun with them. Blaine counter-argued that he thought leaving them out could potentially make a lot of people uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be uncomfortable.” Dream Sam has whispered, leaning closer to Blaine. Even in his dreams, Blaine knew his cheeks were flushed. Dream Blaine gave Dream Sam a look of uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Sam started up again, “Dude, it’s ok. I...I get it. Your...your guilty pleasure is me.” He side glanced over at the brunette who had stopped playing the piano entirely and was staring anywhere but back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream Blaine was mortified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Sam continued, “I mean, I’ve known all year, and you know, frankly, I’m an attractive guy and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> into dudes, and if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> into me, I’d probably be </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>offended.” He finished and stared at Dream Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh please let me wake up from this nightmare. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine screamed in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...you’re...not freaked out?” Dream Blaine finally stuttered after moments of awkward silence. He never wanted to jeopardize his friendship with Sam. Sam had always been there for him, especially with the whole Kurt thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Nothing is going to change.” Dream Sam ensured, “Okay? We’re like brothers. I trust you, and you know, to tell you the truth….the attention feels kind of...kind of good. It’s...it’s flattering.” Dream Sam eyed Dream Sam. “Hug it out. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Blaine gave in and smiled at his best friend. Blaine woke up from his dream abruptly and found himself panting and sweating. His body had reacted to the scene from his dream. Blaine couldn’t and didn’t want to even try to go back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s Dream was NOT how he had wished would happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t have him reject me, even if it is in the nicest way possible. I don’t think I can take it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine contemplated asking his mother to call him in sick for the day so he could avoid all contact with his blonde friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I can see him today without feeling the heartbreak of his rejection from my dream.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine didn’t want to face the reality of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, his mother would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> agree to lie to Mr. Figgins, even if the principal wouldn’t have cared much. Blaine started packing his messenger back with everything he needed. He checked himself out in his full-length mirror. He looked at himself standing in his Cheerios uniform and thought about how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> being part of the cheer team. The only reason he agreed to join was because of Sam’s awesome plan to defeat Coach Sylvester from the inside, like she had originally planned to do to the Glee Club back before Blaine or Sam were even at McKinley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine checked the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He then made his way to the door and headed towards the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had woken up late like always. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought as he reached out to check his alarm clock. He sprang out of bed and shuffled around to find what to wear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to look decent if I’m gonna talk to Blaine about everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wished he was as fashionable as Blaine was, well, without the tight and unbreathable pants. He recalled a recent memory of Blaine trying to help his wardrobe out during the student body president elections. Sam smiled fondly, marking that the first time he saw Blaine as something more than just another Glee Club friend. Blam was built that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sam brushed through his golden locks and scrubbed his teeth clean, he thought back to the crazy, realistic dream he had had that night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope it doesn’t go like that...</span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s dream started with Blaine at the piano in the auditorium playing away, front and center, in the limelight. No matter where Blaine was, he always looked like a star in Sam’s eyes, even in dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha working on?” Dream Sam questioned his friend. Startled, Dream Blaine looked up abruptly and stopped playing the ivory keys. He then shot Dream Sam one of his heart-melting smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just working on a new number. I think this ‘Guilty Pleasures’ assignment we gave was perfect! Mr. Schue would be proud.” Dream Blaine exclaimed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, all powers that may be, for the flu or whatever Schue had. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought in his dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, man. Can I hear it? What song is it?” Dream Sam urged. He loved hearing Blaine perform. Sam liked to pretend that Blaine was performing to specifically him, especially if it was a love song. A few weeks ago, Blaine had performed a duet with Kurt at Mr. Schue’s wedding. Sam remembered dancing with Brittany, but being secretly jealous of Kurt the entire time. Sam sighed, thinking about how he saw the pair leave together to one of their hotel rooms. Blaine and Kurt had been broken up, but Sam’s gut was telling him that something must’ve happened at that wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Blaine closed the lid of the piano to hide the keys and responded, “Not now. It’s really not ready yet. But I will give you a hint as to what song. Something from one of our guilty pleasure movies... Disney…” Blaine winked while dropping hints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Sam immediately shouted with joy, “Dude! It’s totally ‘You’ll Be In My Heart’ from Tarzan! I love that song!” Since Blaine and Sam had gotten closer, they had found out that they had much in common. They shared similar taste in music, sports, video games, and especially movies. When they weren’t watching an Avengers movie, they would be geeking out to either Star Wars fanfic or anything Disney. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Blaine smiled at him and replied, “You got it. Phil Collins is a pure genius.” Dream Sam blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pure genius at writing the best love songs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Singing to or for anyone in particular?” Dream Sam cautiously asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please say it’s me, that’ll make everything a lot easier</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t want to hear that Blaine might be going back to Kurt. Dream Blaine bashfully looked at him as if not wanting to tell, but then shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for Kurt. I miss him like crazy, Sammy. But with everything we’ve been through, one thing is for sure; we have and will always be in each other’s hearts.” Dream Blaine explained. Dream Sam’s heart dropped. This was the worst thing he could hear from Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sam answered, not being able to find any other words. It was like his heart had shattered. Dream Blaine smiled at the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I want to thank you, Sam,” Dream Blaine continued, “because if it hadn’t been for you pushing me to confront my deepest and darkest guilty pleasures, I wouldn’t have found the courage to admit that I’m still not over him. That I still love him and I believe that we will end up together. You’re seriously the best friend anyone could ask for.” Dream Blaine lulled Dream Sam in for a bear hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Sam hugged the shorter boy as tightly as he could, not wanting to let him go. As the two boys in the dream pulled away from each other, Dream Sam looked into Dream Blaine’s eyes as if to admit his feelings towards him and all of sudden, Sam jolted awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam felt like he had woken up from suffocating too much water. He couldn’t believe how poorly his conversation with the brunette went in his dream and hoped that it wasn’t how the day was actually going to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, I hope Blaine still isn’t in love with Kurt. I hope this crush I have isn’t just in vain. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam wished. His heart hurt as he continued thinking about Mr. Schue’s wedding. Although his teacher hadn’t actually ended up married, that didn’t mean other people in attendance didn’t find their special someone for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His exes, Quinn and Santana, not so descritley ran off together at the end of the night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Figures. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam knew he was always drawing the short straw in love. Artie had left the reception with one of Ms. Pillbury’s family members. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good for him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even though he was mostly unhappy with his love life, he always felt genuinely happy for his friends when theirs were going well. Even Jake and Marley had snuck off, although Sam was a little suspicious at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then remembered how crushed he’d been when he saw Blaine and Kurt sneaking towards the elevator. The shock at seeing them walking scurrying away together, so full of joy, took great effect on him. He thought continuing to dance with Brittany would help, but it just made him feel more empty inside.He had decided to leave the party moments afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam always thought it was weird how upset he had gotten about that incident. He contributed it to the fact that he knew in-depth about how unhealthy Blaine and Kurt’s relationship really was. He figured that was why he was so upset when he saw them leave together. He didn’t want to see his best friend get hurt. Now Sam knew it wasn’t because of that. Now he knew it was because he must have always had some type of romantic feeling to his best friend. It was deeply suppressed, but it had always been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Sam took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so plain. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he examined his plaid button down and over-worn blue jeans. How many if these did he even own? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well, this’ll have to do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He quickly headed for the door, barely making it to the bus stop in time. He plopped down in the back section of the bus where Unique, Ryder, Jake, Joe, Sugar and him normally sat. Sam could hardly keep still the entire bus ride. Once he got to school, he darted towards the auditorium. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Start Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A phone call can change a lot...or can it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine arrived in the auditorium early and turned the stage lights on. He smiled thinking about how Sam had told him he looked awesome in the center stage light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam is amazing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he sat down at the piano. Blaine began playing around on the piano, trying new ways to express himself through his music. He froze for a split second when the stage doors opened and Sam walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you how awesome you look under the lights?” Sam asked sheepishly, dogging his hands into his front pockets and walking slowly towards the piano. Blaine blushed and looked up at the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have, but I don’t mind hearing it again.” Blaine said jokingly. Sam beamed at him. The pair always knew how to make the other smile. Blaine started up again, “So how was the bus ride? Any hot new gossip?” Blaine stood up facing Sam, taking a bit of time to lean against the piano as to show that his attention was completely on the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Ryder still thinks this Katie girl is real. I told him to watch out because who knows? The person he’s talking to could end up being some 50 year old man.” Sam updated Blaine about the whole mysterious online relationship that their sophomore friend had formed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s hope it turns out to be what he hopes it is...I’d hate him to feel like he wasted his time on something that wasn’t worth it in the end…” Blaine replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Same as me, too. I hope I’m not wasting my time crushing on Sam, although I probably am. He is straight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam eyed him and gave him a weak story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...me too.” The blonde responded. He hesitantly leaned against the piano, mimicking his friend’s stance. He caught Blaine’s eyes and didn’t look away. “So...can you tell me who it is?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine looked away from the blonde and straightened up. “Uh...who?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cmon B, you can’t get off that easily. You know, the guy who you’ve apparently moved on to from Kurt.” Sam’s heart sank when he mentioned Kurt’s name, thinking back to the awful dream he had had. “You can tell me, B.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine turned to face Sam. He took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Blaine was about to tell Sam how he felt, but before he could say anything, his phone screen lit up and his phone started vibrating. Blaine and Sam both looked at his phone that he had left sitting on the piano, face up. On the screen was a picture of Kurt and the writing “incoming call from Your Future Husband”. Blaine hadn’t had the heart to change Kurt’s contact information yet, even after all this time. Blaine would have kicked himself for it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked down at Blaine’s screen and saw the person who was calling his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your future husband. Crap. Blaine must still want to be with Kurt or else he would have changed his contact info by now. I knew it. Something had to have happened at that damn wedding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to get that?” Sam asked dryly. He hoped that Blaine would let it go to voicemail so they could continue talking. He felt like the phone call had interrupted something important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I need to. I promised Kurt I’d give him updates on his deadman’s health. He’s probably just checking in. I’m sorry. Here, stay, I don’t think it will take that long.” Blaine explained, quickly grabbing his phone and sitting down at the piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine answered the phone. Sam couldn’t make out what Kurt and him were talking about, but with the constant head nods and the fact that Blaine was holding a hand to his heart, it must be something important. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Burt’s ok.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought. Burt Hummel was an amazing person and more than once had helped save the Glee Club from Coach Sylvester’s wrath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ok. Well, it’s going to take some time...I’ll get back to you.” Blaine said, as if wrapping up the conversation. “I know...I know, Kurt. I do too. More than you can imagine...but...just give me some time. I promise I’ll call you back, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam still couldn’t make out what was being discussed. He knew Blaine would tell him if he asked, so he continued patiently waiting for the end of the phone call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too….” Blaine whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s heart sank to his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine answered his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he calling? I just talked to him the other day and I haven’t seen Burt again since then. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine’s heart beat loudly. He was worried Kurt might be delivering bad news in light of his father’s health. Kurt and him might not still be together, but that didn’t affect the way that Blaine liked Burt and cared about him. Burt was always so welcoming and treated him like he always wished his father had treated him when he initially came out a few years back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Blaine. Do you have a minute, I’ve got something important to ask.” Kurt’s voice sounded on the other side of the phone call. He must’ve been at school or near traffic because it was slightly hard for Blaine to hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, what’s wrong?” Blaine answered worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothings wrong...I just...I have something important to say and I’d like to get through it all before you start answering me. Is that ok?” Kurt asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Blaine states. He truly had no idea where this conversation was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...ever since we...you know...at Mr. Schue‘s wedding, well, I...I haven’t been able to get you off my mind. I want to try this again...us again. We’re so good for each other. You keep me grounded and I push you to work harder. I realize that I shouldn’t have been so distant when I moved here. I’m sorry that you felt the disconnect. I didn’t appreciate you enough and that led you to stray...but I really think we can make this work. What do you say? I know you know that we work well together. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel something at that wedding.” Kurt said. “Ok. Now you can respond.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He put his hand to his heart as he felt his puke racing. This is what he’s wanted to hear from Kurt for months since even before their breakup. If Kurt would’ve called him a few months ago to say the same thing, Blaine would’ve jumped back into Kurt’s arms without any hesitation. Now it was different. Now, Blaine knew he had strong feelings towards Sam that he wasn’t sure he could just drop to be back with his ex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine? I just wore my heart on my sleeve. You’ve gotta have something to say.” Kurt asked. Blaine was almost speechless, which rarely ever happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know what to say right now.” Blaine finally answered honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I get that. I know I just dumped a lot on you. Can you at least think about it? Really think about and get back to me soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ok. Well, it’s going to take some time...I’ll get back to you.” Blaine said. He needed time just to process this all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really miss you, Blaine.” Kurt whimpered. Blaine’s heart ached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know...I know, Kurt. I do too. More than you can imagine...but...just give me some time. I promise I’ll call you back, okay?” Blaine said. He needed the conversation to end now. Of all the times for Kurt to call, of course it had to be this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Thank you, Blaine. I’m gonna let you go now. Just...please know that l love you. Whether we end up back together or not...I’ll always love you.” Kurt mentioned before hanging up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too…” Blaine whispered as he heard Kurt's end if the line cut out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What even just happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he stood back up and faced Sam. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Forget It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaine and Sam are heartbroken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Sam asked dryly. He couldn’t shake the feeling of jealousy from his tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should’ve known. Blaine will </span>
  </em>
  <span>never</span>
  <em>
    <span> be over Kurt. Kurt’s got him hooked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam felt a mixture of embarrassment, sadness, and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh yeah…” Blaine wasn’t sure how to respond yet. Sam looked him in the eye and with the look he gave him, Blaine knew that he wasn’t convinced. “Ok...actually Kurt just kind of…told me he still loves me.” To Sam’s dismay, Blaine couldn’t help but crack a little smile. Who wouldn’t if they found out someone loved them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you said it back.” Sam scoffed, crossing his arms. Blaine looked at him curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you...are you upset?” Blaine stuttered. Sam’s cheeks warmed as he looked at the ground to search for an answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I’m freaking upset. Kurt doesn’t deserve you again. He didn’t appreciate you before, what makes you think he will now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam’s thoughts were running rampant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get back with him?” Sam dared to ask. He looked back up at Blaine, arms still crossed. Blaine took a second to think over the question. Sam felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his lungs had tightened and no air could enter or escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be bad if I did…?” Blaine weakly questioned. Secretly Blaine hoped that Sam would say that he didn’t want him to because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was actually in love with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what,” Sam snapped, “Go back to him.” Sam started collecting his things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he wants to get sucked into that pit of despair again, so be it. But I don’t need to hear about it now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam's blood was boiling. By the look of Blaine’s face, Sam could tell the shorter boy was stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong, Sam?” Blaine questioned. The brunette tried walking over to Sam to place his hand on his shoulder, but the blonde backed away before he had a chance to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Of course you didn’t. Just...just forget it.” Sam responded. He stormed out of the auditorium leaving a bright red faced Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine felt like he was having the worst case of whiplash. Right as he wanted to open up to Sam about his feelings for him, his ex calls out of nowhere, ready to patch things up. Blaine’s heart and head were confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurt is all I’ve wanted for the past 2 and a half years…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine could remember how he had felt when he finally realized his intense and romantic feelings for Kurt. Kurt had asked the Warblers to sing a song of remembrance to Pavarotti, Kurt’s bird, after he had suddenly died. Blaine remembered the rush of emotion he felt seeing Kurt pour his heart and soul into his cover of “Blackbird”. That was the moment Blaine knew he was in love with Kurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Sam is all I’ve wanted for this past half-year…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine thought. Blaine thought about everything he and the blonde had been through since knowing each other. They went from practically enemies to best friends within a year’s time. Blaine then started thinking of the differences between both relationships. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurt and I were each other’s first for a lot of things...we’ve overcome so much adversity, and the feelings that come with that just don't go away. They never will. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Blaine did have to admit to himself that his relationship with Kurt was challenging in the fact that there were many times where they didn’t see eye-to-eye on situations. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam and I agree on pretty much everything, and when we don’t, we don’t make a big deal out of it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kurt had the tendency to spiral out of control if something wasn’t going the way it was planned. Kurt was and will always be Blaine’s first love, but Blaine wasn’t sure if that was enough to make him want to pick up things with him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I even doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine yelled at himself in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like Sam could ever love me in the way I want to be loved by him. He literally just told me to “go back to him”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine’s heart dropped. This was definitely not how he wanted things to go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t my dream have actually been the way things turned out?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine suddenly felt angry. Angry at the blonde who he felt like he loved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he say that? He knows how much pain Kurt and mine’s relationship put me through. He knows. Does he just not care? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine then turned sad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he not care anymore? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of Blaine’s worries soon came to fruition. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve run him away. Why do I always do this? I get close to someone and eventually they drift away. It happened with me and Kurt and now it’s happening to me and Sam. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine felt tears forming. He dreaded the rest of the day. How was he going to sit in his classes and focus? Especially the classes he shared with Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine’s heart ached. It hadn’t been but 10 minutes and Blaine already desperately missed his best friend. Why did Kurt have to try to come back into his life at this time of all times? The school bell finally rang and Blaine left the auditorium to head to class. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam practically ran out of the auditorium with his backpack linked around one arm, slapping his back with every enraged step he took. Sam was one of the calmest people, always keeping things light-hearted and fun, but today he was out of character; he was furious. Furious at Kurt for ruining what could have been one of the most amazing, if not monumental, things Blaine and him would have talked about. Furious at Blaine for telling Kurt he loved him still, even though Kurt, in Sam’s mind, didn’t deserve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam found himself running into the boy’s locker room. He quickly found an open stall and slammed the door shut, throwing his backpack on the ground. He was finally alone and out of anyone’s sight. He sat down on the closed toilet seat and let his emotions run out. Grabbing his face in both hands and hurling forward, the blonde began to sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaine loves Kurt. He wants to be with him. I’m so stupid for thinking that he might </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually</span>
  <em>
    <span> like me. God, I’m so stupid for likening him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had been a long time since Sam had felt this small before. The last time he remembered feeling this way was when he found out that Quinn was cheating on him with her ex, Finn. At the time, his heart felt the same as it did now, as if it was like Blaine was cheating on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his ex, Kurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam dried his eyes, hoping no one would walk in and hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t have let him answer that call. I should’ve taken his hand and told him how I feel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam felt more tears coming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I missed my chance. It’s over. He’s going to be with Kurt and that’s it. I’ll just be his best friend, cheering him on. I’ll watch him give all his love to Kurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam was so devastated and lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the tardy bell ringing. It wasn’t until Coach Bieste’s freshman gym class came stomping in for Sam to realize he was late to his first class...that he had with Blaine...where they normally sat together in the back. Sam grabbed his things and ran out of the locker room, ignoring the faces of the confused freshman. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Don't Accept It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marley gives Sam advice he needs to hear. Will he take it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine sat down in his usual seat during his first class of the day, surprised that Sam hadn’t already been there. Puzzled, Blaine looked around but couldn’t find Sam anywhere. <em> At least he’s not sitting somewhere else trying to avoid me... </em> Blaine thought. The tardy bell rang, and still no sign of Sam. <em> Hmmm...that’s weird. </em> All of a sudden. Sam rushed through the door before the teacher had time to close it. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Evans, I hope you have a good reason as to why you are late today.” Ms. Blanche chastised the blonde. Sam’s eyes darted from Blaine to his hands and then to his teacher. </p><p> </p><p>“No ma'am.” He muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“Then please take your seat next to Mr. Anderson.” She replied, motioning the blonde towards Blaine’s table. Blaine tried sending his friend a little smile, but the blonde wouldn’t look at him. Instead, the blonde just slumped his way over and into his chair. </p><p> </p><p>Blaine was still confused about everything that had happened in the auditorium, but one thing he wasn’t confused about was the fact that he still wanted and needed Sam. All throughout class, Blaine stole glances over at the blonde. Blaine loved the way that Sam gently gnawed on the tip of his ballpoint pen, how Sam would try to jolt himself back to attention by combing his hand through his hair, and how Sam would sloppily take notes, accidentally bumping Blaine’s elbow as he wrote. Blaine spent half of the class time admiring Sam’s little quirks and the other half thinking over what he wanted to do about the Kurt situation. </p><p> </p><p><em> I don’t know if I’m ready to give up completely on Kurt...we’ve been through so much together. Who says a little TLC couldn’t fix things up? </em> Blaine then turned his attention to Sam. <em> As much as I like Sam, he will never like me back...maybe the world is telling me I should move on? </em> Blaine’s stomach turned at the idea of losing Sam. <em> Maybe if we keep our relationship at a best friends level, I’ll never risk actually losing him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sam’s arm bumped into Blaine’s as the blonde was writing notes down. Blaine locked eyes with Sam for a split second before the blonde quickly looked away and physically scooted away from him. Blaine’s heart broke for the millionth time after seeing Sam react that way. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s official. I’ve got to give up this silly charade with myself. Sam will always just be a puppy crush and nothing else. It’s time to focus on repairing what Kurt and I once had. </em>Blaine thought. He needed to put his foot down and make a decision. </p><p> </p><p>As the bell rang for the passing period, Sam jumped up from the desk and left the room. Normally Sam and Blaine walked together in the hallways until they had to split off in different directions for their next class, but Sam left in a hurry. Blaine took it as another sign to move on. He quickly grabbed his phone from his messenger bag and sent a text. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To Your Future Husband: I’d like to try to make us work.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine waited nervously for a message back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your Future Husband: Exactly what I knew was going to happen. I can’t wait. XOXOXO </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sam darted out the door after his first class. He would’ve walked with Blaine like usual, but his heart couldn’t bear it. He decided to take the long way to get to his next class so as to not run into the brunette. Sam was lost in his thoughts and as he rounded the corner, he slammed into someone. Everything he had been carrying in his hands fell to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam! I’m so sorry!” Marley cried. She bent down to pick up everything that had spilled out of the blonde’s hands. Sam knelt down to hell her. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention and I always tend to walk in a hurry when I’m upset.” Sam blurted out. <em> How clumsy am I? </em>He thought. Marley gave him a concerned look. She had never seen this side of Sam before; frazzled. Sam was someone she looked up to as a leader because he was always so full of energy and passion. The Sam in front of her, however, looked like he just got told his dog died or something. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to sound rude, but are you doing ok, Sam?” Marley hesitantly asked. Sam and her stood back up, but Sam wouldn’t maintain eye contact. Marley took that as a sign that there was something wrong. Sam sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just had a rough morning. Lots on my mind. Nothing crazy.” Sam said while forcing a little smile. <em> If I tell her anything is wrong, she’ll force me to tell her what it is. Just smile and pretend. </em> Sam thought to himself. Marley crossed her arms and tilted her head. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh no. </em>Sam has dated enough girls to know that when the arms crossed and the head tilted, it meant he wasn’t getting off that easy. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not getting off that easy. C’mon, what’s up? You’re always so fun and full of energy.” Marley insisted. </p><p> </p><p><em> Crap. </em>Sam was cornered. As much as he didn’t want to tell anyone about his feelings for Blaine, he really wanted someone to talk to. Someone to tell him that he’s not wrong for wanting what he wants. Sam looked at Marley and whispered, “Ok. I’ll tell you but you have to promise….no….pinky promise that you won’t say anything to anyone. Not even Jake.” Marley’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Well, have you talked to Blaine about whatever it is yet? I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to talk to me.” She questioned. Sam just let out a weak, snarky laugh. <em> I tried but...Kurt for in the way. </em> He screamed in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I...I can’t. Not any time soon, not ever, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Sam said with a hint of sarcasm and spite. Marley’s eyes grew even bigger if that was possible. Sam looked at her and let out another sigh. “Ok...this is between me and you only.” Sam pulled Marley into the nearest empty classroom and cracked the door open. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam, what’s going on?” Marley asked. Now she was certain something crazy was going on in Sam’s life. “Are you and Blaine fighting?” She had noticed that Sam had taken a different route to his next class because normally she didn’t see him in the hallways during this passing period. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess you could say that.” Sam shrugged. <em> Time to rip off the bandaid. </em> He looked Marley directly in the eyes “I actually have a confession to make. I sorta...I sorta discovered that I might..,” he lowered his volume and stepped closer to whisper in Marley’s ear, “have feelings for...Blaine.” </p><p> </p><p><em> There. I said it. It’s officially out. </em>Sam dares to glance up at Marley to view her reaction. To his surprise, the girl was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear me?” Sam asked, confused as to why Marley wasn’t reacting in the way he thought she might. Marley just smiled even bigger. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard you, Sam. Loud and clear. I think that’s adorable.” Marley said. Sam was even more shocked. Why wasn’t she making fun of him? Why wasn’t she freaking out and/or asking him loads of questions? </p><p> </p><p>“Ok...why am I freaking out over this more than you?” Sam asked. <em> This is like...monumental. Why is she acting like nothing is happening? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sam, I’ve had a hunch about this for a while...we all have.” Marley covered her mouth with her hands, surprised she let the last part slip out so loudly. Sam perked up. “I’m..I meant that a lot of us have noticed how close you and Blaine have gotten. Not only are you our leaders, we look up to you. I’m not acting shocked because I’m just proud of you. If this is your truth, then by all means, live it.” Marley smiled at Sam as she saw the tension in his face and body ease up. Marley began again, “Now start from the beginning. When do you think you realize it?” Sam went on to explain how he had finally realized his feelings and how he had planned on telling Blaine.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh! That would be so amazing! You two together!” Marley cheered. She was all smiles. Sam’s heart broke again at her excitement, knowing the outcome of the morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, except it will never happen.” Sam admitted. Marley frowned. Sam explained to her the happenings of the morning and how Kurt had slithered his way back into Blaine’s life right before he had the chance to come clean about his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Marley exclaimed. She couldn’t believe that after this long, Blaine’s ex would just show up out of the blue. Marley didn’t know too much about Kurt and only had met him briefly a few times before, but she still couldn’t believe it. She questioned, “And you told him to go back to Kurt? Why? That’s the exact opposite of what you want him to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Look, I missed my chance. Plus, I’ve known Blaine for so long and in my time of knowing him, he’s always put Kurt before anything and everything else. Now that Kirt has magically come back into his life, Blaine won’t let him go. I’m sure of it. I’m making my peace with the situation….” Sam sighed heavily. <em> Although I don’t think I’ll ever be over him. Why did it take me this long to realize how I feel? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Sam, but I don’t accept that.” Marley stated, shaking her head. Sam looked at her funny. </p><p> </p><p><em> Don't accept it? </em> Sam thought. <em> What’s there </em> not <em> to accept? It’s just the facts. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I think you should still tell him.” Marley said. Sam's eyes grew wide. He desperately started shaking his head no. Marley put her hand on his shoulder. “What if you really didn’t miss your shot and he likes you back? If you don’t talk to him and that’s the case, then you would be missing your shot by staying quiet.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She’s not wrong, but there’s NO WAY he could like me like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Mar,” Sam shook his head, “I just wish I never realized my feelings at all. This sucks. It hurts. All I can do now is watch him spend his time loving someone else.” With that, Sam turned around and walked out the door, back into the hallway. He looked at the time. <em> Well, I’ve already missed half of this class anyways, might as well miss the rest. </em> He thought. He headed down to the library to hide behind the bookshelves. </p><p> </p><p>After Sam left, Marley pulled out her phone and created a message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To Operation Blam: Free period. Meet in the choir room. Big update. We need to act fast. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Operation Blam from Kitty: What on God’s good Earth are you talking about? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To Operation Blam: Just be there.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Operation Blam from Tina: We’ll all be there.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marley smiled and made her way down towards the cafeteria. Her mom wouldn’t be too happy with her for skipping a class, but she would appreciate the company. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Operation: Blam Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the Glee Club help do damage control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Free period finally came and the members of Operation: Blam met in the choir room. Marley took attendance with her eyes and when she saw that everyone was accounted for, she closed the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure Blaine or Sam won’t be coming in here…?” Artie asked. Everyone looked from him to Marley and back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaineydays has a meeting with the Dungeons and Dragons Club this period. Sam apparently has to meet the art teacher about something? Some portrait he’s doing? Not sure, but they won’t be here.” Tina replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the update?” Kitty asked. Everyone looked to Marley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok...so today Sam told me that he might have developed feelings for Blaine.” Marley let slip. The rest of the Glee Club couldn’t contain their excitement. Jake and Ryder high-fived each other, Unique gave an approving finger wave, and everyone started talking amongst themselves. “BUT….you all don’t know that because I didn’t tell you that.” Marley added, slightly nervous about breaking her friend’s trust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll thank me in the end...I hope.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why we gotta “act fast” as you worded it early?” Unique asked. Again, all eyed we’re on Marley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad news…” Marley began dishing to everyone what Sam had told her about Kurt. Jaws dropped and eyes rolled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok...but do we really think Blaine will go back to Little Miss Ghost You For Awhile? He obviously has a majorly embarrassing crush on the dork. C’mon, don’t anyone try to tell me they </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> believed Blaine’s spiel about Phil Collins.” Kitty smirked. Kitty really did care for her friends or else she would’ve called Blaine out on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...and are we even sure Blaine likes Sam…?” Joe asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys...I’ve got a confession.” Tina chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tina, please don’t tell us you’re still in love with Blaine. That was really embarrassing for all of us.” Sugar replied, giving Tina a guilty look. Everyone else either looked at the ceiling and smiled or looked at the ground and smiled. Everyone could distinctly remember the awkwardness that had happened when Blaine declined Tina’s Sadie Hawkins Dance proposal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignoring you.” Tina said, throwing a hand up to Sugar’s face. She started up again, “The reason why Blaine and I went to the dance together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as friends,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was because Blaine has a crush on Sam and Sam was already going to the dance with you, Britt.” All eyes widened and mouths smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is perfect! They both like each other.” Ryder exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think Blaine’s going to do about Kurt?” Jake asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in despair, Sam kinda told Blaine to just get back with him. But I know that’s not what Sam wants.” Marley explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not what Blaine needs.” Tina stated. Brittany and Artie nodded in agreement. They were the only ones left who had seen Blaine and Kurt’s relationship from the very beginning. To say it wasn’t healthy was an understatement. They didn’t want to see either of their friends get back in a relationship that wasn’t meant to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you all think we should do? From my understanding, Blaine has probably already agreed to try patching things up with Kurt.” Marley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to have an intervention.” Artie offered his opinion. Everyone stared at Artie to proceed. “I think that a group of us need to talk to Blaine and a group of us need to talk to Sam. We need to help them realize that they belong together. This time, we all need to be more forward.” Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Mr. Director. Who’s with who?” Kitty asked. Everyone looked at Artie. Artie was always good at taking charge of difficult situations. If it wasn’t Blaine or Sam, Artie sure would get the job done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marley, Unique, Ryder, Britt, and Joe, you all talk to Sam. Jake, Kitty, Tina, and I will talk to Blaine.” Artie looked at everyone. “Are we a-go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Operation: Blam Control starts now!” Brittany cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Mr. Schue was still out sick, Glee Club still wasn’t required for the week, everyone decided it would be a nice day off. For Operation: Blam Control, it was the perfect time to do some damage control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s phone buzzed right as the dismissal bell rang. He took his phone out and found an empty classroom to answer the incoming call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Blaine greeted the caller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, handsome. How was your day? Well, other than great because we are back together now.” Kurt’s voice chimed from the brunette’s phone. Blaine laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurt, let’s take it slow. I’m agreeing to talk again and go on a few dates, but as for labels, I’m just not sure about that right now.” Blaine was being truthful with Kurt in the fact that he was confused. He wasn’t even sure he really wanted to try things with Kurt again. His mind and heart were preoccupied on Sam still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish Sam was the one I was agreeing on going on dates with. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had texted Blaine earlier, lying to him that he had found a different ride home. Now, as the dismissal bell rang, Sam needed to find something to do and somewhere to go before one of his parents was able to get off work to pick him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam headed towards the choir room. Before Finn left for college, he had told Sam that he put his old GameCube in Mr. Schue's office. He welcomed Sam to use it anytime, and now was as good a time as any. Sam quickly found the console and hooked it up to the rolling tv in the choir room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky for me, Figgins won’t spend money on better technology so this bad boy actually has something to plug into to operate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam picked out a combat game and got easily hooked on it. While playing, he got lost in thought about how he still really liked Blaine and how he felt that he had completely ruined any chance of him being with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ll be down there to visit in a couple of weeks. Can I take you out on a proper date? You’re the one who has always done the big gestures, and I want to return the favor. It’s long overdue.” Kurt asked. Blaine was relieved that Kurt could acknowledge the fact that he had done so much for him. Blaine smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” He responded. He then heard footsteps entering the classroom. Blaine turned around to see some of his friends standing at the doorway. His eyes drifted from Ryder, to Kitty, to Unique, to Artie, and to Tina. “Hey, Kurt? I need to let you go. I’m about to meet with some people.” He looked at his friend confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I love you. Call me later, ok babe?” Kurt asked. Blaine swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing...I...I’ll talk to you later.” Blaine replied softly. He hung up his phone and turned to his Glee Club friends. “What’s up, guys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we join you?” A voice from the doorway asked. Sam looked up and was surprised to see a group of his friends standing there watching him play his game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh sure. Finn left two controllers if someone wants to join in. Bottom drawer or Mr. Schue’s desk.” The blonde pointed at the empty desk behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bout you take a break from the games and talk to us?” Jake asked politely. His tone caused Sam to wonder if the group was secretly mad at him for something. Sam laid down his controller on the ground and looked up at everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok….Did I do something wrong?” Sam asked quizzically. He tried thinking of what he could’ve done but nothing came to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t do anything. We just kinda wanted to talk to you about Blaine.” Marley sheepishly admitted. Sam stared at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no! She told everyone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. C’mon you can tell all of us anything. We support you.” Ryder added. He gave Sam an encouraging look. Sam looked at everyone with fear in his eyes. He wasn’t scared to tell them because he thought they wouldn’t accept him. He was scared to tell them because he already knew in his heart that Blaine would never love him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no shame, baby. Remember, Unique knows no shame. About herself or others.” Unique said with a snap of her fingers. Sam mustered up a little grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Mercedes is right.” Brittany exclaimed, pointing a finger at Unique. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. Just live your truth the way you want to live it, whatever it may be.” Joe said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. Since most of these people know already anyways...I guess it won’t hurt if the rest found out...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought. He might as well tell them because he really didn’t have anything to lose. Blaine was already probably back with Kurt, so the worst was already over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok….since a couple of you already know….I’ll come clean,” Sam started. He stood up and continued, “I think this week I’ve come to the realization that whatever Blaine and I have...I want it to be more. Honestly, I’ve probably felt that way for a while, but...obviously you all know Britt and I were together. I just...I guess I never thought I could look at another guy that way? But Blaine is just so….so….breathtaking.” Sam finally shot a full smile. He couldn’t help but beam at the thought of how amazing his best friend was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam checked the reaction of his friends and was pleased to find out that they all seemed happy. Marley grinned ear-to-ear whilst grabbing Jake’s hand and silently applauding. Jake looked at her and smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. Unique and Brittany high-fived. Joe and Ryder fist-bumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude that’s awesome! I’m proud of you.” Ryder told Sam, pulling him in for a bro-hug. As much as Sam wanted to be really happy, his heart was still broken at the thought of Kurt and Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Sam?” Joe asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that...Blaine is getting back with Kurt. So I’ve missed my chance and that’s that.” He admitted. It hurt even more to say it out loud to everyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you upset? Get over it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, we all can see that you and Blaine are practically meant for each other. Heck, you guys worked together so well to create the Guilty Pleasures assignment. And this Kurt guy? He’s not here. He’s in New York. Whatever they have right now is NOT going to be on the same level as what you have with him.” Ryder explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. If I’m understanding where Jake’s going, then I also think that you shouldn’t give up on Blaine.” Marley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys think I even have a chance…?” Sam asked his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Everyone exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys! Did we have a meeting planned for something...or…?” Blaine started asking. He was very confused on why only half of the Glee Club was present. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I miss something…? What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we just all wanted to talk to you about Sam.” Tina told Blaine. Blaine’s facial expression switched immediately at the sound of the blonde’s name. He couldn’t help but notice the pain in his heart when Sam was mentioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about exactly…?” He glared at Tina and Artie. As far as he knew, they were the only ones who knew about his crush on his best friend. He intended on keeping it that way, especially now that he had decided to pursue his ex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop the ‘I’m so innocent, look at me’ act. You’re not fooling anyone.” Kitty said while twirling her gently curled high-pony, “We all know you have a crush on Sam so big, it might actually beat Sam’s lips in a competition to see what’s biggest.” Many of the people in the room lent a rolled eye. Blaine froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re…” Blaine started only to be cut off by the reigning bitter queen, herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine. It’s ok! Talk to us. It’s not like you haven’t been obvious…..I mean….Phil Collins, really?” Tina said. The group gave Blaine meaningful looks. Blaine bit his lower lip, mortified at himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. I really have been obvious.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you guys want to hear.” Blaine honestly answered. “Yeah, you’re all right. I have a crush on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend and there’s nothing that will ever come out of it, so I’ve moved on. I’m….im seeing Kurt in two weeks and we’re going to try picking up the pieces.” Blaine admitted. Everyone’s smiles turned to frowns at the mention of his ex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really sure that’s a good idea?” Jake asked. “I mean, I don’t know the dude, but what I hear is that you may deserve better.” Blaine looked at him confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did he hear that from? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does.” Tina added. She looked at Blaine and said, “Don't even try to disagree with me. You and I both know that when you were with Kurt, you were ‘Kurt’s boyfriend’. Now that you’re on your own, you’ve had time to establish who ‘Blaine Anderson’ is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can attest to that. Plus, Blaine Anderson is actually a really cool guy.” Artie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, now they sound like Sam.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine thought, thinking of the many times that his blonde friend had told him similar information. Blaine looked at his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. Again, I don’t know this Kurt guy, but in my eyes, I think you and Sam would be great together. You guys are like our leaders. No offense Tina and Artie.” Jake said. He shot apologizing looks to Tina and Artie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just think that because you and Sam have developed your friendship mostly in the time that you and Kurt have been broken up…..your relationship with Sam might actually be more authentic. You’ve never had to hide behind Sam or get out of the spotlight just so he could shine through.” Artie continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok maybe I lost myself in my relationship with Kurt a bit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least Kurt loved me back. I’ll admit that maybe at times I was more into the relationship than him, but at least with him I know he’d actually be interested.” Blaine pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re used to settling. How tragic. At least Sam would be a little bit more redeeming to settle on.” Kitty remarked. Blaine’s temper started growing. He was frustrated at how his friends were being unsupportive. Blaine loudly clapped his hands together as if to grab attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you all understand. Sam is straight. I am not. Kurt is gay. I am gay. And whether I like it or not, Sam and I don’t have any romantic history. Kurt and I do. So for you all to try to encourage me to pursue something that will ultimately break my heart...that’s just...that’s just cruel.” Blaine frustratingly yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Calm down.” Kitty demanded. “Stop this ‘woe is me’ attitude. We wouldn’t be telling you this if we didn’t think something could actually happen between you and Sam.” Blaine stared at her blankly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitty!” Everyone but Blaine exclaimed. They hadn’t planned on directly telling Blaine that Sam was also feeling the way he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, obviously Blaine won’t get it through his thick skull that Sam actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him back unless we tell it to him straight.” Kitty explained. She smiled and added, “No pun intended.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I just hear that right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she just say that Sam liked me back…? How? Is that true? Does that mean Sam’s…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine’s mind was going a mile a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t plan on telling you...we wanted you to be able to figure it out with some subtle hints, but now that the cat’s out of the bag…” Artie started, “yes...it’s true.” Everyone’s eyes were glued on Blaine. He stood there wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Sam is…” Blaine started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably stop talking to us now and I go find </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tina excitedly demanded. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Jake mouthed the word “choir room” to Blaine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..” Blaine said in a daze. He started towards the door. Before leaving he turned around and said, “I’m really sorry for losing my cool...that was unnecessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitty rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For heaven’s sake, just go.” Kitty said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine offered everyone a grin and left running down the hall towards the choir room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Pursuit of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine tore down the halls of McKinley High to find Sam. He turned the corner and ran faster as the choir room was finally in sight. Blaine didn’t know what to expect, but he knew he had to tell Sam how he really felt. Blaine rounded the last corner and found Sam in the choir room with the rest of the Glee Club that were not present with him in the other room. As he loudly stomped in, everyone’s attention snapped to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Can I talk to you?” Blaine said, out of breath from the running. He pointed at the blonde. Everyone smiled at Sam and encouraged him with glances and small body movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Of course.” Sam answered quietly. He looked into Blaine’s eyes. As they stared at each other, they felt as if time had stopped, just so they could stay put in the moment forever. They didn’t even acknowledge the fact that now every Glee Club member had arrived in the choir room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam finally looked around and saw everyone that had just arrived. He walked over to Blaine and leaned to his ear saying, “Maybe let’s go to the auditorium? I feel like it’s a bit crowded in here.” He asked Blaine. Thankfully, Blaine couldn’t agree more. They started exiting the room and everyone was shooting them smiles and some of the guys were even giving thumbs-ups. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys entered the stage doors of the auditorium and Blaine switched on the small light switch, turning on only a dim glow at center stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to talk about?” Sam asked Blaine, afraid to lose eye contact. His cheeks were getting flushed and it started becoming harder and harder to concentrate. All he wanted to do was grab the shorter boy by the waist and plant a long-time-coming kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you about Kurt.” Blaine responded immediately. He saw his friend’s face wilt at the sound of Kurt’s name. He immediately added, “I mean, I want to talk to you about what I intend on doing….and that is nothing.” Sam gave him a funny look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing? You’re not getting back with him? I’m confused.” Sam responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting back with him because I just...I just don’t think I want Kurt anymore...I’m not in love with him anymore.” Blaine answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not?” Sam asked, backing up only slightly. Sam has experienced many extreme things in his life, but at the moment, he couldn’t think of any other moment that was more difficult. He loved hearing that Blaine wasn’t in love with Kurt, but he still feared that Blaine would want nothing to do with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled and took a step towards the blonde. His voice softened and his eyes focused on Sam’s. Blaine’s heart was beating so fast, he thought surely Sam could hear it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine thought. He took a deep breath and finally started letting things off his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not because I think I’m actually in love with someone else.” Blaine said. He kept eye contact with Sam, hoping that the blonde would understand that he meant that he was in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? Who?” Sam asked. Fear creeped back into his mind. He worried that Blaine was going to tell him some random guy's name, or worse, that Sebastian warbler from last year. Sam visibly tensed up and held his breath waiting for a response. Blaine inched closer to Sam. Now, there was only a small bit of room between the two boys. Blaine and Sam’s hearts started to flutter.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking about it, Blaine grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him against his chest. Blaine cupped his other hand around the blonde’s check, leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on the other boy’s lips. Sam melted into Blaine’s arms and kissed the brunette back. The two boys felt a huge weight come off of their shoulders. They lost track of the time, lost in the kiss. Finally, they paused to catch their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Sam Evans. You’re the one I want to be with. And I know you’re probably going to turn me down...but it’s time that I be honest with you.” Blaine admitted, sheepishly looking at Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam could believe his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He likes me. He freaking likes me! HE LIKES ME! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam started shouting in his head. Blaine started going on about how he figured Sam was just feeling sorry for him, but Sam could barely hear him. Sam looked at his friend with a serious expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like Sam was seeing a whole new Blaine. Well, the same Blaine, but in a better light. Sam reached both hands out and pulled Blaine’s face in for another kiss, interrupting whatever Blaine was trying to say. Sam felt Blaine’s grip on him tighten as we pulled him in closer. Sam then broke the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what does this mean...for us? What are we doing?” Sam asked. He snapped back to reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he changes his mind for Kurt?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. “Are you sure you’re not getting back with Kurt?” Sam shyly asked, still holding hands with Blaine. He looked down at their fingers that were intertwined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sam. I’m not going back to Kurt. Honestly, I think that my time would be spent better by pursuing someone I actually know I want to pursue.” Blaine answered. He gave Sam’s hand a squeeze and leaned in to rest his cheek in Sam’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I think that's a good plan.” Sam said, joking. He looked into Blaine’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing has ever felt this safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Blaine smiled at Sam’s remark and tilted his chin up to meet his lips with Sam’s. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>